This Fragile Bird
by thekidisnotyourson
Summary: The story of the Hound's first "Little Bird". (I'll work on the summary...promise!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This is my very first GoT-related story. I do hope it's tolerable! I would like to first thank _Stardust63_ for getting this mess into my head. If it wasn't for her and her amazing work and friendship, I would never have had the courage to write this! Be sure to check out her brilliant work on this site, you won't regret it. Of course, all credit goes to the incredible GRRM. I thank him for creating the brilliant character that is the Hound.

* * *

This Fragile Bird

She arrived in late afternoon, just as the heaviest rain began to fall. The rain was falling so heavily, that the youngest Clegane could hardly se the approaching wagon. All he could see through the rain was he light blonde hair. Soon after the death of their father, the elder brother knew that the time had come for him to select a wife. As Sandor watched her walk slowly towards him, he hoped that this one would fare better than the last.  
He watched her with critical grey eyes and thought, _'She mightbe beautiful now, but my brother will be sure to see to that face.' _

"You're her, are you?" he asked.

The young woman nodded.

"Get inside. Your betrothed would be displeased if you were to die from a cold."

The frightened young woman followed the uncommonly tall man into a tiny, damp hall. "Got any bags, do you?"

The young woman shook her head.

Losing patience with the soaked and silent young woman before him he shouted, "Do you have a tongue!?"

"Yes." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sandor rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his broad chest, "You're cold and hungry. There is something dry for you to put on up there, and something to eat. Third door on the right." he said, nodding towards the staircase.

"Thank you."

"Wasn't my idea. " he said. "Follow me."

The young woman nervously followed Sandor up the stairs. As they stood before her door, she caught a glimpse of Sandor's fire ravaged face. Her breath caught in her throat as she beheld his horribly scarred flesh. She felt no horror, only pity. "Compliments of your husband to be." Sandor said as he opened the door to her bedchamber. The young woman stood trembling before the door. The prospect of marrying a man she knew only by his brutish reputation was nearly enough to cause her to empty her stomach upon the wooden floor. "Go in." Sandor said.

As her large light blue eyes met the large fire burning within she ceased her trembling and smiled. Her smile gave her an uncommon type of beauty, but as Sandor stared at her through his hair he could not help but think, _'Enjoy your smiles now girl, my brother will see to to that you never smile again.'_

The young woman walked into her bedchamber and sat herself on the rug that lay before the fire. "You should rest some before dinner." Sandor said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Thank you for your kindness, ser." she said.

Sandor could sense her fear despite her pretty words, "Do you have a name?"

"Megena." she answered.

"Sandor." he said, "Dry off and get some rest."  
Sandor then shut the door and walked heavy footed down the stairs, feeling nothing but pity for the fragile woman in the room above.

Megena dressed herself in a homespun dress of green and got into the large bed. Exhaustion soon overcame her and she soon found herself in a deep sleep. Hours passed, and dinner was going to be set on the dining room table soon.

* * *

"Go and fetch the girl." the cook said.

"She'll come down on her own." he said, "she's sleeping."

"Then wake her, or she'll go hungry." the cook said as she pointed a large wooden spoon at him.

Sandor sighed loudly and slid back the chair and rose. He tried to walk as quietly as a man his size could up the stairs towards the room of 'the girl'. As he entered the room he saw her tiny form curled up into herself. The scene before him caused him to pause and stare for a few moments. 'Fragile little bird.' he thought to himself. He walked quietly to the right side of the bed, and placed his large hand on her shoulder. He shook her as gently as he could manage. Megena gasped and scurried up the bed, "Don't hurt me!"

Sandor backed himself into the wall, "I won't hurt you. Dinner is on the table. Come down when you're ready."

As her fear left her, Megena said a quiet, "Thank you."

"I didn't do anything." he grunted, leaving the room.

Megena sat alone in her room for a few moments, trying her best to wear a face of bravery. Soon she would be the Lady of this house, and she knew that she must wear this mask often. She brushed her hair twice before she descended the staircase. As she entered the small dining room, she dropped into a low curtsy.

"Don't do that." Sandor said, gesturing to the chair across the table from him. "Sit down."  
Megena sat down in her seat, her eyes resting on the table before her. "Do you drink wine?"

Megena shook her head, "No." she answered.

"Fine. Duilya, bring her water." Sandor said.

As Duilya set a cup of water before Megena looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you."

Once again, seeing her smile caused the younger Clegane to soften for an instant and feel pity towards her. "So, what is your story?" he asked.

"Story?"

"We all have one. How have you come to this?" he asked.

Megena hung her head and said quietly, "My mother has passed on. My father has no use for me, and can no longer afford the taxes on our land. So, he sold the land and his daughter to your brother."

Sandor frowned and took a sip of wine, "Where is your father?" he asked.

"I do not know. He spoke of finding a whorehouse as I left." she replied.

"Will he attend your wedding?"

"No. He made it very clear that we shall never see each other again."

They each fell silent as dinner was being placed before them. Megena had managed to hide her hunger, but she could no longer. Though she had not eaten in days, she picked at her food as a true Lady should.

"Would you just fucking eat?!" Sandor shouted.

"I am." Megena said quietly.

"Like a Lady. You're not one yet. You're hungry, just EAT!" he shouted, slamming his large fist on the table.

Megena took her trembling hands, and raised her bowl of stew to her lips. Sandor felt his ruined mouth twist upwards into a smile as he watched a steady stream of stew drip down her chin. "When was the last time you ate?" he asked.

Megena set down the bowl and said, "Three or four days. I do not remember." she answered, wiping her chin.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"I am no stranger to hunger." Megena said, raising her light blue eyes, to meet his grey.

Though Megena was no care of his, Sandor silently vowed that she would never feel hunger again. "What do you do?" he asked.

"I do not understand." she said.

"In your spare time."

"I would sew or go out on horseback to the nearest village." she answered.

"You had better get your fill of horse riding before Gregor returns. He'll likely want you to stay indoors."

Megena nodded her head once and closed her eyes. "I understand."

"I'll bring a horse 'round tomorrow morning for you. You should ride while you're still able." Sandor said as he rose from his seat.

Megena rose also and allowed her tiny feet to carry her to the large man standing before the door. Without thinking, she placed her tiny arms around his middle, "Thank you. To show me such kindness...I had not expected it."

Sandor stood as still as a statue as he said, "It's nothing."

Megena backed away from him slowly, afraid that she had caused him to become angry. "I'm...I didn't mean...goodnight." she stammered before she ran back upstairs to her bedchamber.

As he heard the door slam shut Sandor smiled, for it had been some time since he had been hugged by another person. Sandor returned to his own bedchamber and as he removed his mud caked boots he could not help but think of the fragile thing across the hall. He thought that she did not deserve the fate that was coming for her. No one deserved Gregor. "Poor fragile bird." he said, pouring himself a glass of wine. He drank heavily that night, and cursed the Gods for their cruelty.

* * *

A/N:

Well. That is that. My first adventure in the GoT world...thing. Something like this has long been on my mind. I hope it was tolerable, and I promise that as I get used to being in Westeros and not Middle-Earth, I shall get better. Thanks for reading, -M


	2. Chapter 2

Three wall rattling knocks woke Megena the next morning. She had slept soundly through the evening, for her stomach was full and her bed warm. "I'm coming." she called out towards the door.

As Sandor stood outside of the door of Megena. He had to stifle his laughter as he heard her curse quietly, as she shuffled towards the door. Megena opened the door and smiled apologetically up at Sandor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

Sandor raised a hand to silence her, "Quiet yourself girl. I'm just here to tell you that we ride after you've eaten breakfast. If you still want to."

Megena's eyes lit up with excitement as she looked up at Sandor, "Of course I still do."

"Well, come down and eat then." he said, as he turned and walked back down the stairs. In moments he heard her eerily quiet steps behind him just as he took his seat at the table.

"My Lord." she said, curtsying. Megena then sat in the seat opposite his and began to eat her breakfast with an amusing lack of grace.

"You don't have to eat like you shall never see food again, girl." Sandor said.

Megena swallowed and said, "I apologize. After the passing of my mother, I never knew when my next meal would come. It shall be a hard habit to break for me, I fear."

Though he had been treated with great cruelty throughout his life, Sandor had never faced the threat of starvation. As he continued to stare at her he saw the true pain that her life had caused her. Her face to him looked hollow, her skin pale, and her eyes while beautiful had long ago lost their light. _'He'll kill her.'_ he thought. "How old are you, girl?" he asked.

"I am sixteen, ser." she answered.

"Been married before?"

Megena shook her head, "No."

"Well, that'll change soon."

Megena's light blue eyes widened, "Do you know when?"

"Don't know. Gregor often disappears for months on end. He has let it be known that he wants you well-trained before he makes a wife out of you." Sandor answered. "Eat."

"I am not hungry anymore, thank you." Megena said, pushing her bowl away.

"You are, I can see it in your eyes." he said, spooning more porridge into her bowl. "Please, eat."

Megena smiled, amazed by this brutish looking mans kindness. "I appreciate your kindness."

Sandor stood, and walked towards the door. Before he walked through it he said, "Someone has to be kind to you."

Megena could not help but smile once more as the large man disappeared from her sight.

"That man has had his eyes on you since the moment you arrived." Duilya said, setting a fresh loaf of bread before her.

"He has been very kind to me." Megena said.

"Sandor Clegane is kind to no one. You'd best be careful on that ride today, girl."

Megena tilted her head to one side, "I do not understand." she said.

The round old woman knelt beside her and said, "You're a beautiful girl, and he a young man."

"I do not think that he is the sort of person who commit any crime against me..." Megena said.

"Please, just be careful." Duilya said, gently patting the young lady's hand.

"I will...what is your name?" she asked.

"Duilya. Please, call on me should you ever need anything."

Megena smiled at the old woman and said, "Thank you." Megena then busied herself by breaking up the loaf of bread into bite sized pieces. She placed piece after piece into her mouth, unaware that her cheeks had swollen to a now comical size. Never had she tasted bread so fresh before.

"Ready? I've saddled a very docile mare for you." the deep voice of Sandor Clegane said.

Megena, with cheeks swollen with food turned towards him and nodded slowly. It was not hard to see the glint of amusement in his eyes as they rested on what must have been a most comical sight. Megena swallowed her food as she stood, "Yes, I am ready."

"You can eat more if you want, there's no rush." he said, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh no, I am fine. I have never tasted bread so fresh before." she said, walking towards the large man.

"We can take some with us. I've already packed a few skins of water and wine." he suggested.

Megena turned to Duilya, her eyes blue and pleading. Duilya laughed, and within moments placed a linen-wrapped loaf of bread in the waiting hands of Megena. "Thank you."

"Give it here girl. I have a bag for it." Sandor said, holding out one of his large hands.

"Thank you." Megena said, smiling as she placed the loaf of bread in his hand. "It looks much smaller in your hand."

"Most things do." he laughed.

Duilya looked at both Megena and Sandor. Confusion mingled with joy soon filled her as she watched the two laugh and smile at one another. For fifteen years Duilya has tended to the boy, and never has she heard him laugh. As they walked out fo the small house, she silently prayed to the Gods to bless this growing friendship.

* * *

Sandor was impressed with the grace Megena had as she mounted her mare. "Well done." he said, "follow me."

The pair rode silently through the Clegane land. Every few minutes, Sandor would turn to see how Megena was faring in the saddle. They rode on for two hours before Sandor had thought Megena would need to rest. As he turned to look to her, he saw that her head was hung low. She had fallen asleep in the saddle. "Stupid girl." he cursed, as he turned his horse around and rode to her side. With one look, he was able to stop both horses. With extreme care and gentleness, he took Megena in his arms and placed her in front of him on his saddle. As they began to move again, he found himself thinking on how light and fragile she truly is. As he looked out over the field, he spotted a large tree and urged the horses on. Sandor dismounted his horse, and then quickly removed his grey cloak. He spread it out over the ground, hoping that it would make a decent enough place for Megena to rest. "Fragile bird." Sandor whispered as he placed her still sleeping form on the ground below. As she rested, he tied off the horses, he knew not for how long he watched her sleep, but never once did he tire of it. Watching the steady rise and fall of her chest brought him some form of peace. Each time Megena stirred, Sandor would jump up with bread and water at the ready. Once she settled again, he busied himself by digging a small trench in the dirt with his dagger. So involved in his task was he, that he did not notice when Megena finally woke.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You fell asleep. Gregor would be upset if his bride were to fall from her horse." he answered, thrusting his dagger into the ground.

Megena's cheeks reddened, and she quickly lowered her head so that she may hide her shame. " I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he said, tossing her a piece of bread. "What do you think of the land?"

"I love all land." Megena said, "what I have seen pleases me."

Sandor felt his maimed mouth twist into another smile, "Good. We should head back once you've finished. I don't want you out here after the sun falls."

Megena brushed the crumbs off of her dress and nodded, "Very well. I am ready now." she said, following after the large man back towards the horses. Side by side they rode back to the small manor house. Sandor felt himself become filled with worry as he dismounted his horse, he turned and did not see the tiny form of Megena behind him. Just as he was about to go search for her, she came into view, her golden hair fanning out behind her as she galloped towards him. She stopped before him breathless and smiling, "This was a fantastic day, thank you." she said.

"It was nothing, really. Just a ride." he said. He then walked closer towards her and helped her down from her horse. As he set her on her feet, he made the mistake of letting his hands linger longer than they should have on her tiny waist. As he looked down at her he said, "You smell." he said, releasing her. Megena watched him stomp off towards the house, confusion filling her mind. She then lifted her arm to her nose and inhaled deeply. She laughed, for she did indeed smell of horse and sweat. Megena then turned o the small stable boy and asked him if he could see that to the horses. The boy blushed and smiled at her, and led the horses further into the stable to be brushed and fed.

* * *

She walked slowly towards the house hoping that Duilya would be able to help her find a way that she may bathe. Before she came to thisplace, she would walk to the nearest stream and wash herself there. As she walked through the door, she was greeted by the round old woman. "What did you do!?" Duilya asked.

"Nothing...I fell asleep is all." Megena said. "Why?"

"He came in here demanding wine and whores. He's likely going to go off for a few days doing nothing but drinking and whoring!"

Megena followed the worried Duilya into the small dining room and sat at the table. As she poured herself a cup of water she asked, "Has he already left?"

"No. He's in his rooms. He'll leave in the morning." Duilya said, "Do you need anything before I turn in for the night?"

"A bath." Megena said.

"Very well. I'll have the tub brought in for you. Go and change into a bathing-gown."

"I do not have one." Megena called out as Duilya went to fetch the tub.

Five minutes later, Duilya and an older man came into the room bearing a large wooden tub. "We'll have the warm water in here in no time at all." the man said.

"Thank you."

As Megena waited for her bath to be heated, she spoke to Duilya and her husband Garreth. "Well, it seems hot enough now. I'll leave you women to it."

Garreth exited the room, giving Megena and Duilya privacy. Megena's muscles were too stiff, so she looked to Duilya and asked her to help ease her out of her gown. Duilya made short work of the ties at the back, and helped Megena push the fabric down to her waist. Duilya then gasped in shock as she placed a trembling hand on Megena's horrible scarred back. "What..." she whispered as her eyes took in the horror that was Megena's back. Her back looked to be made of nothing more than a scar. To the aged eyes of Duilya it looked like the back of Megena was melting. She saw that the scars continued down, towards her legs. As Megena removed the rest of the gown and her small clothes she said, "I can get in the tub myself."

" What happened to you?" Duilya asked, watched Megena sink into the steaming bath.

"My father tossed oil on me. " Megena answered.

"You poor girl." Duilya cooed, stroking Megena's hair.

"Please, do not tell anyone. Especially Sandor." Megena said, taking the hand of the old woman in hers.

Duilya knew that knowledge of her injury would only bring Sandor and Megena closer, but still she knew that she would keep this secret, as long as Megena wished it to be kept. "Your secret is safe with me." Duilya said.

* * *

A/N

Well, there's that. Chapter two! So...tellme what you think...what is really going on here? What do you think Sandor will say/do when he learns that he is not the only one to have been burned? As always, thanks for reading! -M


	3. Chapter 3

Sandor drunkenly stumbled about the larder in search of more wine. Unsuccessful, he slammed the door shut and walked towards the large table. On his way, his foot hit the wooden tub. Cursing loudly, he sat at the dining room table. Hearing the loud noises, Duilya rose from her bed and walked into the dining room. "What is the meaning of this? You'll wake the entire house!"

"Don't fucking care. I'll wake all seven kingdoms if I want." he mumbled.

Duilya sat in the chair beside him, as she rubbed the sleep from her aging eyes. "I've known you for nearly all your life. Talk to me, little pup."

Sandor clutched his empty mug, and with reddened eyes looked up to Duilya and said, "He's going to kill her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Gregor! He's going to kill her. Just like the others." he said, as he tried to silence a hiccup.

"You don't know that." the old woman said.

"She's too weak. She won't last."

Duilya knew that Sandor had reason to fear for the life of Megena. The waif upstairs would not live long as the wife of the Mountain that Rides. "We can make her strong. We won't let her die, little pup."

"Swear it!" he shouted, "Swear it now!"

"I swear by the Gods both Old and New that I shall do my best to see that Megena lives." Duilya said.

"Fragile bird." the young Clegane whispered, rising from his seat. "M'goin to bed now."

Duilya stood beside him, "Sleep well, little pup. Be sure that you do not wake her on your way up the stairs."

* * *

Sandor nodded and began to walk towards the stairs, before he left, he offered Duilya a parting smile. He had always cared for Duilya, for it was she who tended to all of his wounds both physical and emotional. He did his best not to make any sound as he stumbled up the stairs. He visited the privy chamber, but as he left he was able to hear the soft cries of 'the girl'. He placed his ear to the door and listened for a few moments.

"No, papa...please, don't send me away. I can be a better daughter, I promise. Papa, don't!" she cried.

Quietly, Sandor opened the door. There he saw Megena curled up on her pillows. He walked closer towards her, trying carefully to not make the floorboards creak. Looking towards her, he saw that her sleeping gown clung to her. She was covered in sweat. "Wake up." he said. "Girl, you have to get up."

Megena's eyes flew open, "Please, go. I am fine, you shouldn't be here."

"You're swimming in sweat, girl. Don't move." he said, pointing his finger at her. "Light a candle."

As Sandor left, Megena leaned over and lit the candle that rested on her night stand. She made herself comfortable once more, and placed her blanket back over her tiny body. Sandor returned with a clean linen rag and a bowl of cool water. Sitting on the edge of her bed he dipped the rag in the water, wrung it out, and attempted to place it on Megena's face. Megena tried to take the rag from him, "Stop! Let me." he said.

"I am not dead yet, ser."

With a mighty sweep of his hand Sandor sent the bowl of water flying across her bed. "No, not yet you stupid girl!" he roared.

Megena cowered from his rage, "Please, don't hurt me. I didn't mean to. Please, don't send me away."

"I won't. Just, go back to sleep." Sandor said, leaving the room.

Megena removed herself from her wet bed and sat herself before the fire. Long she thought on what she had done to make Sandor so angry, always she seemed to make him so angry. 'Perhaps I should leave.' she thought. Megena wrapped herself in the grey cloak he had given her, until at last she fell asleep before the fire.

* * *

"Fucking stupid man, I am. Scared her to death, I bet." he said as he overturned his chair. "Come here, mutt." he said, snapping his fingers towards his heavily pregnant dog. Together, master and hound situated themselves on the large bed. "What do you think, girl?" he asked, scratching her behind her ear. The dog let out a low whine, and rested her head on his chest. "I know, I know. Let's go sleep, eh?" That night, Sandor had trouble sleeping. Every hour he would wake, and walk silently towards the room of Megena. When he was sure that she was well, he would return to his bed for another hours rest.

Morning came much too soon for all who lived in Clegane Manor. More comfortable in her surroundings, Megena was the first to rise and sit herself at the dining room table. Duilya was the next to rise, and was happy to see the young woman at the table. "You're up early." she said.

"I am. I slept well, though." Megena said.

"I am glad to hear it. What would you like for breakfast, dear?"

"Anything you have is fine, Duilya."

"How does fresh berries and sweetcream sound?" Duilya asked.

Megena's eyes widened with wonder, "It sounds wonderful. I have never had it before." As Duilya went to fetch the food, Megena busied herself by twisting her long, golden hair into a braid.  
As Duilya set a bowl of berries before her she stood beside her and said, "By the gods, you are a beauty."

Megena's cheeks turned crimson as she whispered, "Thank you."

As Megena and Duilya shared their small breakfast Sandor entered the room. Hearing him, Megena rose and bowed towards him. "Sit down and eat." he said. Megena returned to her seat, and began to work on her second bowl of berries.

"Any good?" Sandor asked.

Megena pushed the bowl of berries and the jar of sweetcream towards him. The cool exchange did not go unnoticed by Duilya. She frowned, wondering what had happened between the two. Sighing, Sandor said, "Sorry about last night."

Megena set down her cup of tea, "I am no stranger to drunkards."

"Can you just accept the fucking apology?!"

"I could." Megena said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Sandor had trouble controlling his anger, so he growled in frustration and pounded his fist into the table. "You are a fu-"

Duilya stood, and placed a comforting hand on his massive shoulder, "Come now, it would not do to scare the girl to death on your nameday."

"It is your nameday? How old do you turn?" Megena asked.

"Twenty." Sandor answered.

Megena had a hard time believing that he was merely twenty. Upon seeing him for the first time, she had guessed that he was a man well into his thirties. "Congratulations."

"No need for that. All I have done is survive another year."

"In this world, it is something to celebrate." Megena said, sipping at her tea.

"Well said, Megena." Duilya said, "What are your plans on this day, Sandor?"

"I'm riding into town. Won't be back for a few days." answered the large man.

"Well, have fun dear. Stay safe, and keep away from the whorehouse."

Sandor rose and and placed his cloak over his shoulders, "I will. No woman would dare touch me without being paid first."  
For the briefest of moments, Sandors eyes rested on the back of Megena's head. He wondered how much coin he would have to give her, for her to take him into her bed. _'Worth all the gold in the seven kingdoms.'_ he thought to himself.

* * *

"Megena, do not worry, he'll be back." Duilya said, "Come back to the fire and finish your sewing. You want your gift to be ready for when he returns, don't you?"

"They're only shirts." Megena said, as she sat in her chair by the fire. "It's been three days."

"He's alright. Someone from town would have ridden in with word if he something had happened." Dauilya said in her most comforting of tones. "You do fine work."

"Thank you." Megena said, running her finger along the cuff of a finished shirt. Megena rose again, and sat herself in the window that had the best view of the road. There she finished her sewing, and as the sun went down she finally saw him. All that she could see was a large frame on and equally large horse. "Duilya, he's back!" she said rising from her place at the window.

"Where are you off to?" Duilya laughed.

"My bed!"

"Don't. Eat dinner with him, give him the shirts. That was the plan, little love."

"Tell him you made them. He will not accept any gift from me." Megena said.

"Absolutely not. Sit down at the table." Duilya said, as she went to open the door.

As Megena sat nervously at the table sipping her sweetmilk, Sandor walked loudly into the room. "You're back." she said.

"You're still here." he said, sitting in the chair across from hers.

Megena then looked up, and at his face. There she saw that his eyes was bruised and swollen, and his cheek bruised. "What happened to you?"

"I drank, I whored, I fought." he answered. "Duilya, chicken."

Megena reached out a trembling hand towards his swollen eye, "Someone should tend to that. It could become infected, and then you could lose the use of that eye."

"Blind as well as ugly!" he laughed, tearing the small chicken in half with his hand. He then tossed a half on the empty plate of Megena who had her head hung low.

"You're not ugly." she whispered. In fact, before she had ever seen the scarred side of his face, she found him quite handsome.

"It's only chicken, girl. No need for your pretty words." he said.

Megena sighed, and reached out towards the chair beside her and took the shirts she had made in her hand. "I made something for you." she said, placing the neatly folded pile of shirts on the table before him.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Shirts, Sandor. Megena made them for you while you were gone." Duilya said.

With a sweep of his hand, Sandor sent the shirts to the floor in a messy pile. "I don't need your fucking pity, girl. If I need shirts, I will go and buy them." Sandor said, rising from his seat. He then stomped up towards his room, and slammed the door.

With eyes full of tears, Megena looked up at Duilya and said, "Is he always so hateful?"

* * *

A/N:

Well,he's kind of a jerk, isn't he? Now, what do you think Megena's true feelings are? Does she see him as her protector, or just someone to save? I'd love to know what you think! As always, thanks for reading! -M


	4. Chapter 4

Having heard enough of Megena's tears, Duilya said "Enough of this." and walked upstairs to the room of Sandor. "Open this door." she said as she knocked on the door.

"Go away, woman." he said.

"I will if you apologize to the girl." Duilya said.

Duilya heard the bark-like laugh of her charge, "She'll be alright."

"She worked on your gift for three days. She hardly slept." she said, as she heard his footsteps ont he wooden floor. "You should have seen her excitement when she saw you arrive home." The door creaked open, "She cares for you, little pup. You're her protector."

"I'm not her Guard. She'll be in the care of Gregor soon enough." Sandor said, as he opened the door to his room, allowing Duilya to enter.

"I know you care for her, Sandor. I see how you look at her." Duilya said.

"I pity her. She doesn't deserve to suffer as I did." he said, kicking his travel bag into the corner. As it slid across the room, Duilya saw coming from it, a light pink sleeve.

"So, your pity bought her a new gown, did it?" she laughed.

"It did. She's never had something of her own, she deserv-stop looking at me like that." he said, "Bed, dog." The large man then helped ease his heavily burdened dog on his bed. Duilyacould not help but smile as she watched him treat the dog with tenderness and respect. It had always caused her to smile widely when she saw him treat his animals with such kindness. For it was then, his true character showed.

"You care for her, there is no shame in it." Duilya said.

"She- it doesn't matter. She belongs to Gregor." he said.

"That does not matter, not now." Duilya said as she walked towards the door. "She is coming up the stairs now, try talking to her." As Duilya left his bedchamber her eyes met Megena's, "Goodnight, Megena." she said.

* * *

Megena smiled kindly at the old woman, and continued on her way towards her room. As she tended to the fire in her room, the youngest Clegane walked into her room. Megena rose, and stood before him in her thin nightshift. "Yes?" she asked.

Sandor did not respond immediately, for he was doing his best to control the thoughts that flashed through his mind upon seeing her so nearly bare. He coughed once loudly, and held out a rag to her. "Duilya went to sleep. Could you clean my eye for me?"

"Yes." Megena answered, as she dressed herself in her robe. "Sit down."

"Not there. The fi-"

"Fire. I understand." she said.

Sandor sat in a small wooden chair and watched Megena as she put out the fire. "You didn't have to do that." he said, as she lit a candle on the small table.

"I know." she said, taking the rag from his hand. "What is on this rag? It smells incredible..."

"Something Duilya made, might have mint in it. She made it when I was burned, it helps with the pain and swelling." he explained.

"Oh, I see." she said. Megena then stood before Sandor and placed the rag gently on his swollen eye. "could you move your hair for me, please? I need to put this to your cheek."

"No. Don't, it's fine." he said.

Megena sighed, and tucked his dark hair behind his ear, "Everyone has scars."

"None like mine." he said, as Megena tended to his cheek.

"Mine are hidden, but they still cause me pain and shame." she said, placing the rag on the table.

"At least yours do not strike fear into the hearts of all who see..."

"I am not going to sit here and compare scars, ser." Megena said, "Can you just be happy with knowing that you are the only one who has been hurt?"

"Fine, fine. Do you have any wine?" he asked.

"No. You may leave if it wine that you seek."

"It's fine. Water, if you've got it." he said, "Listen, I'm sorry about the shirts. It was kind of you."

"Yes, it was. I shall not trouble you again with such an act."

Sandor breathed heavily, trying to control his anger. "I had not gotten a gift since my mother..."

"Me as well." Megena said. "How is your eye?"

"Pain is gone. How is your-"

Megena laughed softly, as she tried to understand his strange behavior. "I hear that your dog shall give birth soon."

"Yes. In a week, most like. Her last litter didn't make it." he said. "She's a good beast, never been afraid of me. And is the only woman who has been in my bed who has not asked for coin."

"Surely that is not true, you must have loved once." Megena said as she reached out and touched his scarred cheek. No woman had ever willingly and without fear touched his face. The shock from her touch caused him to jump, and swat her hand away.

"Don't." he said.

"I am sorry. I simply wished to show you that your scars do not frighten me. You do not frighten me." she said.

"I know. You should be, though. " he said, sipping at his lemon-water. "Your scars, where are they?"

Megena stood, and removed her robe. She removed her arms from her night-dress as she turned her back to him. She slid the thing fabric down to her waist, "Here." she said.

Sandor turned his face away, such was his anger and horror. Her back was nothing but a scar.

"It ends at my legs." she said, placing her arms back through her sleeves.

Sandor stood, and walked towards her. "Who did this?" he asked.

"My father did. He used oil."

"I'll kill him, I will find him, and I will put a hole in his fucking stomach." he swore.

"Sit down." she said, "He'll kill himself. He is not worth your trouble."

Sandor was trembling with rage, how could one harm her? A fragile little bird? "I still want to kill him."

Megena laughed and sat beside him. "Perhaps we could kill him together one day." she said, as she began to brush her golden hair.

"It's long, that." Sandor said, pointing to her hair.

Megena smiled, "It is a chore to brush. I do so envy those fine women who has someone to do this for them."

"Bring your chair here, then. I can help." he said, wondering what her hair would feel like on his fingers.

"I'm nearly done."

"You don't want my filthy hands on you. I understand." he said, standing.

"Really, I was done. Please, do not get angry. " Megena said quietly.

"I have learned how to take rejection well, girl."

"You can brush it in the morning, if it's so damned important to you!" she shouted, throwing her brush down to the floor.

Sandor laughed, never had he heard her curse. It charmed him, more than her face or figure ever could.

"What are you laughing at?" she said, her blue eyes narrowed.

"Quite a mouth you've got."

"I was angry."

"Your true feelings. It is about time!"

"I shall use them while I am able." Megena said, as her thoughts drifted to her impending wedding.

"You don't have to lie to me, girl."

"My name is not 'girl'!" she shouted.

"Temper, temper." he laughed, "Megena."

"Very good, you remembered."

Sandor frowned, "I liked it better when you didn't talk as much."

"You're a liar." she laughed.

Sandor suddenly became serious in tone, "I never lie." he said, stepping closer to her.

"A rare quality in a man." Megena said, unable to meet his eyes.

Sandor stepped closer, "Still not afraid of me, are you?" he asked.

"Not at all." Megena answered, as she looked up into his eyes. "You may leave."

"And if I do not want to?" he asked.

Megena's blue eyes widened, "To stay in the room of your brother's intended? How shameful!"

At the mere mention of his brother, Sandor became angry. He then took hold of her tiny shoulders, and forced her into the nearest wall. "I hope he fucking dies." he said, "I hope he never makes it home."

"Please, let me go." Megena said, the fear clear in her voice. She struggled in his firm grasp, "Please...let me go."

"Did you hear me!? I hope Gregor dies. If I ever do one good thing in this world, it would be to see that bastard dead at my feet."

Megena closed her eyes, and turned her head away. "Finally afraid of this ugly face, are you? Good."

"Let me go!" she cried out, "please."

"Don't want to yet." he said.

"Are you drunk!? Please, release me!" Megena said, as a tear began it's journey down her cheek.

Sandor released one of her shoulders, and with a finger wiped the tear away. "I'll kill him if he hurts you." he whispered. "I'll protect you."  
He leaned down, and rested his forehead on hers, "I won't let him hurt you."

* * *

A/N:

So, there's that. Where do they go from here? Does he simply wish to protect her, or is it something more? Do you think that they'll go off and search for her father? As always, thanks for reading! -M


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note:

Usually I post these at an end of a chapter. I figured that now is as good a time as any to want you, Gregor is coming. Not this chapter, maybe not the next, but he's coming. I'll be changing him a bit, so prepare for that. Most importantly, a huge thank you and shout out to **Stardust63**. She for some reason, has decided to use the character of Megena in her amazing story, _The Flower of the North._ Go and give it a look some time. It's brilliant.

* * *

Alone in her bed, Megena sat up awake, she had spent hours trying to will herself to sleep, but sleep would not come. He had been so close- she thought he was going to kiss her. Megena was disappointed that he had not. Megena often dreamt fo her first kiss, and could think of no one better than her protector. There was a time in her short life that she had hoped for a fair-haired knight to ride past her home. see her and take her for his own. As she began to learn more of the world, she understood that such men did not exist.

As she walked down the stairs, she could not help but wonder what sort of mood Sandor would be in this day. She nervously peered around the corner and saw that he was sitting at the table already, enjoying his breakfast. Megena walked quietly into the small dining room and sat in her usual seat across from Sandor.

"Good morning." he said.

Megena said nothing as she turned crimson and looked down at the table.

Upon hearing Megena sitting at the table, Duilya swept out of the kitchen, "Good morning, pretty one." she said.

"Hello." Megena said smiling, as a bowl of her favorite berries were set in front of her.

"You look tired dear, anything the matter?" the old woman asked.

"I'm fine." she answered.

"Good, good." Duilya said, as she turned to Sandor. "And what do you plan on doing this day, little pup?"

Sandor swallowed his food and said, "I'm going back to town. There's talk of some competition going on. I'd like to enter the sword."

"Good luck." Megena said, quietly.

Beneath the table, Sandor felt someone kick his shin. "Damn you. You should come, Megena. It's not a bad place, the town."

"As you wish." Megena answered, bowing her head.

Sandor's grip on his mug tightened as he tried to control his growing anger. "What do you want to do?"

Megena shrugged her bruised shoulders, "It does not matter. I shall do as I am told, Ser."

"You should go dear, there's a dressmaker in town that I am sure would love to dress you." Duilya said.

Megena smiled, she has never been to a dressmaker before. "I suppose a trip to town would not be too terrible." she said, "Are you coming, Duilya?"

"Oh no, you two should be alone." Duilya said, patting Megena's hand.

"When are we leaving, Ser?" Megena asked, turning towards Sandor.

"When you're ready. I just have to ready the horses. Go and pack some clothes." Sandor said.

"My only other dress is now drying." Megena said, her cheeks reddening.

"Duilya, place the gown I got her on her bed." he said, "We'll have to get a room, girl."

Megena's blue eyes widened, "Perhaps I should not go."

Sandor let out a bark-like laugh, "Never shared a room with a man before, have you?" he asked.

"Of course not."

Sandor smiled, of she had never shared a room with a man. He knew the moment he saw her that she was innocent in the ways of men. "Don't worry girl, I'll sleep on the floor."

"But the others, what shall they think?" she asked.

"That I have kidnapped a pretty young thing, and am taking her to my room to have my way with her." he said, "That bother you?"

Megena narrowed her eyes at him, "How crude."

"Believe me, I could worse." he said, "Go on and fetch your things, I'll go and ready the horses."

Megena smiled, "Very well." she said, walking quickly towards the stairs.

Sandor watched her with a queer smile on his face as she ran up the stairs, excitement in her every step.

* * *

Megena entered her room to find Duilya sitting on her bed as she folded a light pink gown. "Where did that come from?" Megena asked.

Duilya smiled up at the smiling girl, "He brought it back for you." Duilya said, as Megena placed her hand on the silken fabric.

"Why?" she asked.

"Who knows why that boy does anything." she laughed, "You'll look beautiful in it."

As moments passed without a word from the nervous girl, Duilya placed a hand on her shoulder, "What is it, little child? You can tell me."

Megena stared into her aging eyes, "I won't come back. I will not marry Gregor. I will run."

"Where would you go!?" Duilya asked.

"I don't know. King's Landing?" Megena said.

"And do what? Become a whore?"

"If I must. I cannot be the wife of a monster." Megena said, as Duilya took her tiny hand.

"Do not become a whore, Megena. You should not be bought...Give yourself time to find love. Men such as Gregor do not last long in this world. He shall one day pay for his crimes."

Megena looked to Duilya with pain in her eyes, "I already have been bought, Duilya." she said, placing the pink gown in her bag. "Goodbye Duilya."

* * *

Sandor stood waiting for Megena, the reins in his hands. "Took long enough, did you?" he asked, watching her mount her mare.

"Lead the way, Ser." she said.

The ride to the town was a silent one, until Megena hissed in pain and said, "Can we please stop?" she asked.

"Fine." Sandor grunted.

Megena dismounted the mare and sat herself upon a large rock and sighed, "I should have worn riding leathers."

"Would have been smart." he said, passing her the skin of water.

"Thank you." she said, taking a small sip of water. "How far are we from the town."

"Half hour." he said, pointing to the East.

Megena followed his finger and smiled as her eyes rested on the smoke coming from the town, "I see it. Thank you..."

"For what?" he asked.

"The dress. Pink is my favorite color." Megena said, smiling at the large man.

"You deserved to have something of your own, girl."

"I cannot wait to wear it." she smiled, rising from her seat on the stone.

"Ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yes." she said, walking towards her mare.

Sandor smiled at the girl as she mounted the mare, and together they rode fast towards the town. As they entered the town, Megena's heart sank. Sandor was attracting many stares and whispers. But as she looked to him, she noticed that the words did not harm him. She admired the way he straightened his back, and carried on riding towards the inn.

"Inn is up that way, not too far." he said. "Have to bring the horses to the stable boy."

Megena nodded, as her eyes looked at all around her. She had never seen so many people or stores in her life. "Oh look, the dressmaker!" she exclaimed.

Sandor smiled, "We'll visit her after we've settled in." he said, "Ah, stables."

They dismounted their horses and led them by the reins into the stable. "Boy!" Sandor shouted.

A handsome golden-haired boy of seventeen came walking towards them, "Sorry. Was busy milking the- Oh..." the boy never finished his words, for he had been struck dumb by Megena's face and figure.

"Boy!" Sandor said, snapping his fingers in front of his amber eyes.

"Sorry Ser, two horses." the boy said, taking the reins from Sandor. "What is her name?" he asked, watching Megena as she walked away towards the street.

"Keep your eyes off of her." Sandor growled.

"I cannot. She's too beautiful."

Sandor drew his dagger and pointed it menacingly at the young boys throat, "I said, keep your fucking eyes off of her!"

"Alright, alright!" the boy said, "Just let me take the horses, Ser."

Sandor sheathed his dagger and turned his back to the boy, and walked towards where Megena stood. "The inn is this way." he said, placing his large hand on the small of her back. He led her into the crowded inns tavern, and her guess was right. Many thought that she was a woman bought. Sandor walked with her towards the long counter and waited for the innkeeper to appear.

"Ah, back so soon?" the innkeeper asked, as his eyes rested on Megena.

"I'm going to test my sword tomorrow." Sandor said, "We'll be staying two nights." Sandor said, placing coin on the wooden counter.

"And will the Lady be wanting a bath tonight?" the innkeeper asked.

"Yes, please." answered Megena.

"I'll have it brought up after dinner. Room seven." the innkeeper said.

Again, Sandor placed his hand on the small of her back and led her up the stairs. As they entered room seven, Megena gasped. "This room is so...it's huge!" she exclaimed, as her eyes fell on the bed.

"I'm a large man." he laughed, "this is my usual room when I visit here."

"Ah yes, the whoring." Megena frowned, setting her bag on the floor. "this is where-"

"Yes, girl. Drinking and whoring. That seems to trouble you." Sandor said, removing his cloak.

"I do not care what you have done, Ser. I only ask that you do me the courtesy of not bringing whores into this room while I am here."

He then walked towards her and knelt that their eyes met. As his grey eyes met her blue, he saw a look of caring that he had never seen in the eyes of another. To think that she cared for him in any way frightened him. "Get your own room then." he said, standing.

"Why are you so hateful?!" Megena said, also rising. "I only ask that you do not take other women in the bed in which I shall sleep!"

"Other women, eh?" he laughed, "One day, girl you will be grateful for the hateful things I shall do for you." He then stepped closer to her and brought his face close to hers. "You'd rather I only took you in that bed, don't you?"

Megena backed away from him, "Absolutely not!" Take all the whores you want, I shall seek a different bed." she said, "the stables, perhaps."

" Seven hells woman, don't you dare!" she said, taking her by the arms.

"I shall not inconvenience you. Go and fetch all the whores you want!" she shouted, wrenching herself from his grasp.

Sandor bent down, and took hold of her travel bag. Throwing it towards her, he said, "Get out! Leave!"

Megena picked up her bag and turned away, "Goodbye, Sandor."

As soon as she shut the door behind her Sandor sat himself in a large chair and placed his burnt face in his hands. He cursed himself for letting her leave, for he felt uneasy with her out of his sight.

* * *

Megena found her way to the stables, as she crossed the threshold she called out, "Boy?!"

"Be right there." he said, from the inside of a stable. He set down a brush and walked out towards Megena, brushing the hay from his breeches. "Oh...it's...oh, you? Wha do you need?"

Megena smiled kindly at the boy, "A place to rest my head."

"Did your man toss you out?" he asked, leaning against the wall.

"He is nothing to me." she said, "we fought, I left."

"Did he hurt you?" the boy asked.

"No, he has never put a hand in anger on me." she said.

"Strange, he does not treat women with much kindness." he said, "You need a place to sleep?"

"Yes, Ser." Megena said.

"I'm no Ser, just Robert." he said, holding out his hand.

Megena shook his hand and smiled, taking in his handsome face as he smiled. To her, he appeared as all the golden-haired knights from her dreams. "I am Megena. Do you know of a place where I can sleep this night?" she asked.

"Yes. Up there," he said, pointing towards a loft. "It's all yours."

"Where shall you sleep?" Megena asked.

"There's plenty of room in the stables, my Lady." he said, smiling at the girl. "I've got some bread and cheese up there, care to join me?"

Megena's cheeks turned a light shade of red and nodded, "Yes, I would." she answered, taking his hand.

He led her towards a ladder, and she with ease followed him up to his sleeping space. Megena watched him closely as he lit a lantern and searched for his bread. "Here it is! Dinner is served, my Lady." he said, handing her a piece of bread.

"Thank you."

Robert sighed, and ran his hand through his shoulder-length hair, "I mean no offense, Megena, but has that man bought your company?" asked Robert.

"No. I am no whore" she said, "he is a friend. I am here to watch him in the sword fight tomorrow."

"Oh." he said with a frown as he sipped his wine. "Want some?"

Megena smiled, "Yes. I have never had wine before." she said, taking the skin from his hand. "Oh, this is wonderful." she said, taking her first sip.

"Are you and he..."

"We are nothing to each other."

"Good." Robert said with a smile, "I'll be practicing my archery tomorrow, will you come and watch me?"

"Of course!" Megena said.

"I shall be the envy of all. The most beautiful Lady in all the land watching me!"

"I'm not-"

Robert leaned closer towards her and said, "You are. Come, walk with me."

Megena rose and brushed the hay from her dress, "Where are we going?" she asked.

Robert smiled, as he stepped down the ladder, Megena followed him. "I don't know. Take my arm." he said, offering her his well-muscled arm.

Megena smiled, and took the young mans arm. "Do you have any family?" she asked.

"No one. Alone in the world. You?"

"A father. I do not know where he is." she replied. "Are you courting any women?"

"I haven't met any I like. Not until today." he said.

Megena laughed, and pushed him playfully "You have only known me for little over an hour."

"I don't care. I know I'd take good care of you. I don't have much...but, we could be happy."

"I am flattered, but I am betrothed already." she said.

"But you-"

"I am to wed Gregor, his brother."

Roberts eyes widened with horror. "No...he'll kill you. Don't wed him!"

"I have no choice!" Megena shouted.

"We could run off together. I could keep you safe." he said.

As Megena raised her hand, wishing to place it on the beautiful boys face, it was seized by the large hand of Sandor.  
"Leave boy. Now!" the deep voice of Sandor Clegane boomed.

"I can't." Robert said.

"You had better. I am no mood to kill today." Sandor said.

"Do as he says, Robert." Megena said, "I shall see you later."

As Robert ran back towards the stable, Megena whispered, "You didn't have to do that."

"The hells I didn't. He...wants you!" he said.

"Is that so wrong?! He's beautiful. He would keep me safe!"

Sandors face twisted in pain and anger, "NO!" he shouted, taking her by the shoulders.

Megena's breathing quickened, as his large form stood above her. "Please, let me go."

"You cannot go with him." Sandor said, pushing Megena into the nearest wall.

"I need to. I cannot wed your brother."

Sandor made no response, he took her chin with his fingers and leaned down towards her. "Megena." he whispered, just before his lips met hers. With her secure in his arms, he lifted her, so that at last they were of the same height. Megena wrapped her tiny arms around his neck as his tongue parted her lips. Megena wove her fingers into his hair as they each explored each others mouths. As Megena moaned into his mouth, he pulled away from her, breathless. "That is why you cannot go with him."

Megena laughed softly, and rested her head on his shoulder. Her first kiss was all she ever dreamed of and more.

* * *

A/N:

Yes, this one was a bit long. But, the kiss! It happened. What do you think Megena should do? Should she run? As I said in the first note, be sure to check out all of **Stardust63's** GoT work, especially _The Flower of the North._ It's brilliant! Thanks for reading! -M


	6. Chapter 6

Neither Sandor nor Megena could find the proper words to say to one another that day. As they sat in the large, busy dining hall a very shapely serving girl sauntered towards where Sandor and Megena were sitting. "Well, hello big man. Didn't think I'd see you so soon." the woman said.

"What do you want, woman?" Sandor asked.

The woman laughed, and leaned in close to Sandor. "Oh I believe you know. Come on, my room is free."

"Go away, woman. I'm eating." he said as his eyes rested on Megena.

"It is fine, Sandor. You may go. " Megena said, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Who is this tiny thing, ser?" the woman asked, pointing at Megena.

"No business of yours." he said, "Now go."

The serving woman rolled her eyes and sighed, and walked towards the next table in search of another customer. "You did not have to do that, you should enjoy yourself." Megena said.

"I'm enjoying myself now."

"Ser, all that we have shared is one kiss, nothing more. Do not-"

"Enough. I will not be laying with any whore." he said.

"I would not mind." Megena lied.

"Unless you are that whore, I shall not lay with one. Now shut up and eat." he said, piling chicken on her plate.

"I care nothing for you. Please, go with her." Megena said. Though she did indeed care for the scarred man before her, she knew that she must forget them well before she wed his brother.

"You're a fucking liar." he laughed. "You liked that kiss."

"I have no others to compare it to." she snapped.

"Ah, there's that temper." he said, "I'm done. Let's go upstairs."

"No, I'll stay here." she said.

"You need that bath girl."

Megena sighed, "Fine! You should stay down here then." Megena said, rising from her seat.

* * *

"Shut it, I'm coming with you." he said, following her through the tavern, and up the stairs to their room. As they entered the room, the large wooden tub was being filled with hot water.

"All set my Lady. The soap is on the other side of the tub there." the innkeeper's wife said as she exited the room.

"Well, go on." Sandor said, as Megena stared at the steam rising from the tub.

"Could you step out?" she asked.

Sandor nodded and quickly left the room. As he stood outside of the door, he could not help but imagine what that perfect little thing looked like bare, stepping into the tub. Just as the thought was bringing him to a place of nearly painful desire, Megena called out, "Come in."

Megena lay in the tub, her head resting on the edge of the tub, her eyes closed. "Enjoying yourself, are you?" he asked.

"Very much. Could you hand me the soap, please?" she asked, looking over at Sandor as he removed his boots.

Sandor said nothing, he simply walked towards the tub and fetched the soap, "Always like the smell of spiceflower." he said, placing the soap in her hand.

"Oh! You're wearing one of the shirts I made." she said as she began to scrub her arms.

"I am. Comfortable thing, too." he said, his eyes fixed on her bare shuolders.

"I am glad you like it. I was worried." she said.

Silence soon fell over she and Sandor as she tried to make quick work of washing her hair. Sandor had sat himself in a large chair by the cold fireplace, trying his best to rid his mind of the image of her nude body.

"Could you help me with my back, Ser?" she asked.

Knowing that he would not be able to touch her without his hands wandering the entirety of her body, he stood and said, "No, I better not."

"Very well. The robe, could you?" she said, as she wring out her hair.

Sandor rose, and tossed the robe towards the tub. "Thank you." she said.

Sandor then quickly turned, as he heard the sound of Megena rising from out of the water. But despite his iron-will he could not help but peek over his shoulder in her direction. He smiled as he was rewarded with an all too brief glance of her breasts. He could not help the low growl that escaped from his throat as he watched her tie her robe closed, and turn towards him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Sandor shook his head as he poured two glasses of wine. "Here." he said, offering her a glass.

Megena smiled at him as she sipped at her wine, "I've got to get the fuck out of here." he said.

"Why?" Megena asked.

"None of your fucking business, girl." he said, stomping off towards the door.

Megena rushed after him and took hold of his forearm. "What have I done?"

"It's my problem, don't worry yourself about it."

"You are going to that woman, aren't you?"

Sandor shrugged, "Yes, I am. I have to."

"Don't." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sandor stared down at Megena, "Why not?"

Megena cast her eyes to the floor as she whispered, "I care."

Sandor knelt before her, so that he could meet her eyes better, "What?"

"I care."

"Look at me." he said, "Open those eyes..."

Megena did as she was told, and opened her eyes, and looked to the large man before her.

"I might care too, you know." he said. "Though, I have no right."

Megena smiled, and placed her tiny hand on his scarred cheek. "You do." she said.

Sandor brushed her hand away, "I'm leaving. I have to get away from you."

"Why?!" she said, "I haven't done anything!"

"I cannot be here. I will not take you like this. Rest, cry, eat...I don't care. I have to leave."

Megena stood and glared at Sandor, "You are a foul, ugly creature. I say I have a care for you, and now you seek the company of a whore?!"

"I do! I am filled with anger and lust. I will not be near you while I am like this."

Megena shrugged, "Go then. When you return, I shall not be here."

"Going to that pretty Robert, are you?" he asked, laughter in his voice. "Good. Ask him to break you in for me, I've got no patience for a maid."

Megena then found her fury. In her hand she took her empty glass of wine, and threw it at Sandors chest. "I hate you!"

Sandor narrowly avoided being struck by the glass. "You little bitch." he growled, taking three menacing steps towards her.

"Go on, strike me! I don't care!" Megena said, staring at him defiantly.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could. You deserve it." he said, looking down at the small being before him. He then took hold of her waist and pulled her against him. As his grip tightened upon her, she looked up at him, fear in her eyes.

"Don't hurt me." she said.

His lips then came crashing down on hers. This kiss was not like the first. To Megena, this kiss was Sandor saying, "You are mine." It was Megena who deepened this kiss, as her feet were lifted off of the floor.

"Damn it, girl." Sandor said, as they broke apart. "Don't be doing that."

"What, I thought you..."

"I like it a bit too much, fragile bird." he laughed, as he sat at the table.

"I do not understand." Megena said.

"Had I not pulled away, I would have carried you to that bed and taken you."

Megena turned crimson from her head, all the way down to her toes. "Oh." she said, "You may go to that woman."

"I'll be fine. It's bad luck to lay with someone before battle." he said, running his hand through his dark, greasy hair. "Seven hells, I need a bath."

Megena laughed, "Yes, you do. I did not want to say anything..."

"You poor girl, having to share a room with a large, ugly, foul-smelling man." he said. "I'm going to order a fresh bath. Don't-"

"I will not leave, if that's what you're afraid of."

"Good." he said. He then stuck his head out of the door and shouted, "FRESH BATH, ROOM SEVEN!"

"Oh, that was rude." Megena said as she got herself comfortable beneath the blankets.

"I am rude." Sandor said, sitting back down in his large chair by the fireplace. "Going to sleep, are you?"

"No, just getting comfortable. Where shall you sleep tonight?" she asked.

"Floor."

"You don't have to. You need a good nights rest."

Sandor shook his head, "I'm a gentleman. I'm sleeping on the floor."

"This bed is quite large. We may share it." she offered.

"Sharing a bed with a man who is not your betrothed? Am I truly about to share a bed with a whore?" he asked, laughing.

"Even if I was a whore, you could never afford me." Megena said as she began to brush her damp hair.

Sandor smiled, knowing she spoke the truth. He then watched her in silence as she brushed her hair. "Need help?" he asked.

Megena nodded, "Please. My arm has begun to tire."

Sandor walked towards the bed, and sat beside her. As Megena placed her brush in his hand he said, "Lean back."

Megena moved herself closer to him, and leaned her head back. With a gentle hand, Sandor began to move the brush through her hair. "Hair smells good." he said.

"Thank you." she said, "Do not take this the wrong way, but you are very gentle, for a large man."

"Only because I like you. I used to brush the hair of my sister, sometimes." he said.

"Oh. How sweet." she said, smiling up at him.

"I was, once." he said, "I think I'm done." he said, wishing that he was not. Megena was the only woman beside Duilya and his deceased sister that allowed him to be so close.

Megena took her hair in her hands and began the task of placing it in a messy pile atop her head. At the sight of her slender, soft neck, Sandor growled, for his desire had grown strong once more. He placed one of his large fingers on the soft flesh, and let it fall to her shoulder. "Soft." he whispered. He slowly brought his finger back to her neck, and smiled. At the touch of his calloused fingers, Megena trembled once, and gasped.

"What was that?" she asked. For never had she felt such a way in all her life. Waiting for his answer Megena felt her mind wander, wondering what his fingers would feel like against the rest of her sensitive skin.

"Nothing unnatural." he said. He then brought his mouth to her ear, "You did not want me to stop."

Sandor felt his pride and affection for Megena grow. He had given a small fortune to whores over the years, in hopes of them being able to pretend to feel this kind of desire for him. But this beautiful creature before him, she grew weak from just one finger being placed on her neck, without coin ever touching her hand. _'Don't fool yourself, dog. She's just never been touched before.' _he thought.

"Your bath is here!" the innkeeper called out, as he knocked on the door. Sandor rose, and opened the door for the innkeeper and his son. The three of them together dragged the water-filled tub towards the center of the room. "Goodnight, you two." the innkeeper said, as he placed fresh linens on a chair, leaving the room.

"Turn around girl, unless you want a show." Sandor said, pulling his shirt over his head.

Megena quickly turned on her side, to avoid seeing his bare flesh. She turned back on her back as she heard the sound fo Sandor sinking down into the water.

"I wouldn't take a bath for just anyone, you know." he said.

"How about a shave as well? Your stubble has caused some irritation on my face." she suggested.

"Don't like you enough for that, yet." he said, scrubbing his legs.

Megena laughed quietly, as she moved herself over to the left side of the bed. "Fine."

The room fell silent as he finished cleaning himself. "Close your eyes, I'm getting out."

Hearing no response from her, Sandor rose from the tub and wrapped a large piece of linen around his waist. He looked towards the tub, and saw that Megena had fallen asleep. He quickly dried and dressed himself, and as silently as he could he got into the bed, beside the sleeping woman. Nervously, he placed an arm over her side. As he began to drift off to sleep, he smiled. For in the darkness, he felt her tiny hand take his.

* * *

A/N:

Aren't they just adorable? What's next, do you think? Trouble? Gregor? Let me know! As always, thanks for reading! -M


	7. Chapter 7

When Megena woke the next morning, she was surprised. She did not remember him getting into bed beside her, nor did she remember taking his hand. She rolled over on her back. "Oh." she whispered.

"Go back to sleep." Sandor mumbled.

"No. You must eat, and I am sure that you wish to practice for the sword."

Sandor opened his eyes, "Damn you woman."

Afraid that she had angered him, Megena moved away from him on the bed and said, "What? What have I done?"

"Quiet girl. I'm not angry. Just don't want to get out of bed, is all." he said as he sat up in bed, taking his shirt in hand. "You're staring girl."

Megena's cheeks reddened and she lowered her head. "I'm sorry." she said.

Sandor smiled over at the girl, "Don't be. You like the way I'm built." he laughed.

"I...fine. I do." she admitted, as she began to brush her hair.

"Are you going to watch me today?" he asked.

"Only if you want me to." she answered, as she rose from the bed.

"You should come. Wear that pink thing I got you if you do."

Megena reddened once again, as she fetched the light pink gown from her travel bag. "Something wrong, girl?" he asked.

"No...it's...the gown. I've never had one of my own before." she said, placing the gown on the bed.

Sandor stood behind her and whispered, "Put it on."

Megena nodded, "I shall if you turn around."

"No." Sandor said, as he pulled the sash that held her robe to her body. As the front of the robe fell open, Megena clung to the fabric and held it closed. "No." Sandor said, pushing her hand away. "Change now." he said, pushing the thin fabric off of her shoulders.

"What are you doing?" Megena asked, as the robe fell to her waist.

"Nothing, girl." he said, running one of his large, calloused fingers down her bare back. He laughed quietly, as Megena's knees buckled before him. "Careful now, best be putting on that dress."

"Yes." she said, as she removed the dress, and allowed to fall tot he floor.

As Megena stood bare before him, a large part of Sandor Clegane wanted to push her down on the bed and take her. He imagined what taking her would be like for him, to have her begging, and willing.

"Does it look well?" Megena asked, turning to face him, her body now covered in pink silk.

"Looks fine." he said, his eyes falling towards the low neckline fo the gown.

"Could you tie off the back for me?" she asked, looking up to him.

"Don't know how."

"Try. I am no contortionist ser." she laughed, turning her back towards him.

Sandor glared at her back, and took the tiny string in his fingers. "Damn you, woman." he said, as he tightened the lacing. "No fucking idea what I am doing back here."

Megena laughed, "You're doing fine, Sandor." she said.

Sandor sighed loudly, as he tied off the lacing, "I think I'm done."

"You've done well, ser." Megena said, turning around and facing him. "Shall we go down and have some breakfast?"

Sandor nodded, "Sure." he said.

* * *

As they walked down the stairs together, Sandor took notice of all the stares that Megena was attracting. He knew the low-cut of the dress was a mistake. His jealousy began to grow, no one was supposed to look at her like that, unless it be him.

"What is wrong? Are you unwell?" Megena asked Sandor as he began to tremble with rage.

"Nothing. You look a little too good is all." he said.

Megena's cheeks reddened, "I'm glad you like it."

They began to weave their way through the busy tavern as a man called out, "Oy, ugly...that's a pretty one you've got there. How much does she cost a night!?"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Sandor growled, stepping towards where the man was sitting.

The man laughed, "Going to keep her as a pet, are you?"

Sandor stepped closer to him, "You will shut your fucking mouth, now."

"Go and sit down big man, go back to that tasty little whore." the man said, his voice now slightly toned with nervousness.

Sandor then drew back his fist, and three times it made a connection to the mans face. Before he was able to stroke him a fourth time, he felt a little hand on his arm. "Let him be, Sandor. It does matter what he says."

Much to the surprise of all Sandor followed Megena back to their table. They ate in silence for a few moments before Megena looked up from her bowl of porridge and asked, "Why does everyone think that I am a whore?" she asked.

"Because you're with me. None but a whore would ever be seen with this ugly face." Sandor said.

"I am sorry." Megena said, feeling true sorrow for the man sitting before her.

Sandor took a large swig of his morning ale and said, "I don't like people thinking that you're a whore."

"I have been called worse." Megena said with a shrug of her tiny shoulders. "Are you nervous for today's contest?"

"No. Been doing things like this for ten years, ever since I left home."

"Ten?!" Megena said, "So young."

"Left home the day after my sister died. Only came back three years ago, when I got word of the deaths of my mother and father."

"You poor thing." Megena said, taking his hand that he had rested on the table.

Sandor looked down at her tiny hand in his, and removed it from him. "Don't do that." he said.

Megena took his hand again and said, "I want to."

"Why?"

Megena smiled over at the scarred man and smiled, "It's comfortable, I suppose."

"We should go. I need to go and ready myself for the day." he said, rising from his seat.

"I look forward to seeing you in armor." Megena said, "and your sword. I have never seen you use it before."

"Well, you'll be seeing it soon enough." he said, placing her arm in his.

Together they walked through the crowded room, and as they neared the exit Megena's grip on his forearm tightened. "Gods girl, don't break my fucking arm." he hissed, "What's wrong with you?"

"My father. He's here. At the counter." she said, as she pointed to a rotund, balding man with grey hair.

Sandor placed a protective arm around her shoulders and ushered her out of the inn. "Poor girl." he whispered, as he took her gently into his arms. "Let's go to that tree and sit down for a bit."

Sandor then guided Megena to a nearby tree, and together they sat beneath its shade.

"You should go, Sandor. I'll be alright." she said.

Sandor knelt before her, and stared into her sky-blue eyes. "Do not lie to me."

"I am stronger than you think, ser." Megena said.

"I do not doubt that, I just do not want you falling apart." he said.

"I would never put on such a display in public. I would never shame you like that."

Sandor frowned at her as he noticed that tears had begun to form in her eyes, "Go on and cry girl."

Megena took her hand, and wiped away her tears. "He does not deserve my tears. He deserves my dagger in his neck." Megena said as she stood, and brushed grass off of her dress. "Making me sit in grass and dirt in a new dress...I shall never understand you Sandor Clegane."

Sandor could not lie to himself. That Megena could go from crying, to lethal, to laughing frightened him. As he glanced over at her as they walked he knew. He knew that this night, her father would die. "Don't do it Megena." he said.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I have killed before, girl. You've got the same look in your eyes that I have had in mine before I took a life." he said, "You'll get caught, and beheaded."

"That does not scare me." she said.

"It scares me, girl. Don't do it." he said, as they neared the arena.

"You could help me, you know." she said calmly.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. I wish you the best of luck." she smiled, kissing his large hand.

Robert stood leaning against a wall, wondering if Megena would even show today. Just as he was about to leave the stable, he saw her perfect face smiling over at him. "You look different." he said, taking his bow in his hand.

"A new dress, and a bath." she said.

"Where's that large man, the ugly one?" Robert asked.

"He is not ugly." she said. "He is readying himself for the sword."

"You plan on watching him, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes, I do."

Robert took her hand, "Don't. When he is in his match, we should leave. He'll be too busy to notice that you've gone."

"I shall never leave him." Megena said, removing her hand from his.

Robert, growing frustrated threw down his bow and gripped Megena's arm, "He and his brother will do nothing but rape and murder you. Is that the life you want?"

Megena easily freed herself from his grasp, and walked from his side. "Yes. If he is in it, yes." she said, walking back towards the inn.

* * *

As she entered the inn, she was shocked to find it empty. There were only four patrons inside, all of them drunk. At the counter stood her father. Megena walked slowly to his side, her mind thinking of nothing but revenge. "Hello, father." she said.

Her father turned towards her, "I thought I had gotten rid of you." he said.

"You did, along with our land."

"Where's that husband of yours, eh? Need more coin for some drink. Am thirsty here." he said, his words becoming more and more slurred.

Megena leaned in closer to her father, taking in his putrid smell. "I've got coin father, in my room. Come with me, and I shall give you some."

Her father slapped his hand down on the counter and said, "See Pasall, I'll get the coin I owe. This pretty girl here will see to it. Give it here, girl."

"I will give you nothing while you sit here, father." she said, "What number is your room?"

"Twelve." the innkeeper answered.

"Lead the way father. And Pasall, please, send a bath to my room. I feel quite filthy." she said, smiling at the kind older man.

Megena followed her stumbling father up the stairs, and to his room. As he opened the door, the scent fo his filth slapped hr int he face with great force. She nearly lost her breakfast on his floor, "Sit down, father. I need to fetch the coin from my room."

"Hurry up then, you stupid little bitch!" he shouted as she exited his room.

When Megena returned, she saw that her father had fallen asleep in his chair. She knelt beside him, and placed the small bag of coin in his lap. As he stirred Megena's grip on her hidden dagger tightened as she said, "I am sorry, papa."

* * *

A/N:

Do you think she'll do it? Really?! As always, thanks for reading! -M


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note:

Fair warning...adult content in this one. Feel free to scroll down to the bottom of the page for a summary if that sort of thing bothers you. -M

* * *

"Innkeeper! Where the fuck is she?!" Sandor bellowed, as he ran into the inn. "the girl!" For nearly a half an hour, Sandor ran through the small town calling her name, after he had noticed her missing from the crowd, as his arm was being raised in victory.

"Calm down, ser. She's just upstairs visiting with her father." the innkeeper said.

Sandor let out a loud scream as he slammed his fist down on the counter. "What room is he in?"

"Twelve, I think."

Sandor then ran faster than he ever had in his life, to the room of Megena's father. As he opened the door, the smell of blood and death greeted him. In the next instant, he was losing his breakfast on the floor.

"Tell me why, father?" Megena cried out, as her dagger plunged into his neck for the twentieth time. "I loved you! I could have helped!" she shouted, her dagger now resting on his face. "I have your face, father." Megena with a steady and purposeful hand, began to take small pieces of flesh from the face of her father. "Why?! Why did you sell me? I was your daughter! The little girl you taught to ride a horse!" she shouted, sliding her blade along his now skinless, cheek.

Sandor mindless of the horror before him ran to the blood covered girl, and lifted her from atop her father. "Megena, stop! He's gone!" he shouted. He then hissed in pain, and Megena's dagger met his bared forearm. Still, he did not let her go. "It's alright, he's gone now. He won't hurt you ever again."

finally aware of who held her, Megena smiled up at him. The emotion frightened Sandor, for her face was covered in the blood of her father. "How did you do?" she asked. "Did you win your fight? I've won mine, you see."

"You need to get out of here. Wash yourself..." he said, relaxing his grip on her.

"I fear that I may have ruined the dress you bought me, I am sorry." she said, staring up at him. "what should I do with him?"

"Nothing. I'll take care of it. I'll take him out th whores exit and put the body in the river behind the trees. You need to go." he said, "Quickly, please. Do you have any words for him?"

* * *

Megena shook her head, and walked from the room, leaving a trail of bloody footprints behind her. As soon as she entered her room, she tore her blood-soaked gown from her body, and tossed it into the fire. As she turned to face the wooden tub before the fire, disgust and horror grew within her. "He can't hurt me." she said, as she sank into the lukewarm water. For an hour she scrubbed herself, wondering if ever the smell of blood would ever leave her skin. As she wrung out her hair, she looked towards the light red water, and considered drowning herself. "It would be cruel to make him dispose of two corpses this night." Megena rose from the tub, and dried herself with a fresh piece of linen and dressed herself in her nightdress. To still her worried mind, she went about making tea, waiting for Sandors return; if he was going to return at all. After another hour of waiting, she grew tired and climbed into the warm bed before her. "He'll wake me when he returns."

Sandor returned to his room with a parcel of clothing for Megena. He had no trouble at all with disposing of the body, the dagger, and had no trouble with the cleaning of the bloody footprints. As he opened the door, he saw Megena sleeping peacefully in their bed. He placed the new clothing on the small table, and noticed that she had laid out food and drink for him. He ate quietly, always watching Megena as she slept. Exhausted from the events of the day, he shed his clothing, and quietly got into the bed beside her. "You're back." she said. resting her head on his chest. "You were gone a long time. I was worried."

"Had to take care fo some other things, got some new clothing for us both." he said.

"Oh, thank you." A few tense moments of silence followed until Megena said, "I should not have taken his life."

"No, that needed to happen. He deserved to die." Sandor said. "don't let it trouble you too much."

"But...he was my father. He...I...he loved me once. He taught me to ride." Megena said, as tears formed in her eyes. "He was my papa."  
Megena then clung to the large man beside her and wept. Sandor placed his arm around her and rubbed her back in small, soothing circles. "It's alright, you'll be alright."

Megena wiped her nose and eyes, "I should have taken my life." she said.

Sandor lifted her head, so that his eyes met hers, "Don't ever say that."

"My life is my own to take, Sandor."

"I won't let you die." Sandor said, resting his hand on her shoulder. "When I said that I won't let anyone hurt you, I meant it. No one will hurt you, not even yourself."

"If it's Gregor you're worried about, I doubt that he'll mind me being dead." she said, "he won't miss me."

"I'd miss you."

Megena laughed, "You big liar. You would find comfort between the legs of a whore before my body has grown cold."

Sandor growled at the woman beside him, and pulled her to him. "I don't lie." he said, brushing a strand of golden hair from her eye. "and I don't want any whore." His hand drifted slowly from her shoulder, and rested on her waist.

"And what is it that you want, ser?" she asked.

"A tiny thing. She's got golden hair, eyes the color of the sky, talks in her sleep...I think she's to marry my brother." he said nervously. To him, his words were himself declaring his true feeling for her. To him,he was offering himself to her. "She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Oh." Megena whispered. She brought her face closer to his, and kissed him gently on the lips. "I am quite small."

"You talk too much." Sandor said, bringing his lips to hers again. As her parted her lips with his tongue, a low moan of desire escaped from his throat. He turned her on her back and his lips then began to trail from her lips to her collarbone. His teeth then bit at the thin fabric of her nightdress. "I don't like this thing." he said, resting his hand on her belly.

"It keeps me warm." she said, quietly.

As Sandor thought on what he would like to do with the nightdress, he became the same nervous boy he had been when he lost his innocence, "Megena, I...could I...I want to..."

Megena nodded her head slowly, "You may."

With trembling hands, Sandor eased the nightdress over her head. As she lay bare before him, she closed her eyes and began to breathe loudly.

"Gods, you are perfect." he said, looking down at her pale, bare form.

"Thank you." Megena said.

Sandor continued to do nothing but stare at her, not knowing what he should do next. He could not bear her rejection. As she moved to place the blanket over her bare body, he quietly said, "Don't...I...tell me what you want."

"I don't know...I've never." she said, "kiss me?"

Sandor hovered above her, and kissed her gently, but with all the passion he had held back since the moment her first saw her face through the rain. Megena reached up towards him, and placed a hand on his neck and pulled him closer to her.

"Damn girl, stop that." he said, breathless.

"I thought that you...I'm sorry."

"I cannot do this to you girl...Gregor..." he said.

"You might have said something before I removed my clothing." she said, turning on her side.

Sandor lay on his back beside her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, I'm sorry."

"No, I am sorry. I was a fool to think that someone like you could ever want someone like me." she said, wiping a tear from her face.

"I can't do this to you. I'm a burnt wreck, and I will not be the cause of Gregor's rage against you."

Megena placed her tiny hand on his burnt cheek, "I think you're beautiful." she said, trailing her fingers down his face, letting the linger on his lips.

"You and your pretty words." he said, "I don't need any of it."

"Perhaps you would be able to touch me if you tossed some coin at me. Would that make it easier for you?!" she said, as she rose from the bed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you."

"You might want to put some clothes on then."

"Perhaps I won't. I fancy a bare walk in the moonlight with Robert, I think."

Sandor rose from the bed, and stood beside her. As he took her arm he said, "You will not. Get back in bed."

"No." she said, staring up at him defiantly.

"GO!" he shouted.

"No. I shall sleep on the floor."

Angered by the stubborn girl, Sandor swept her up into his arms and tossed her on the bed. As she made to get up again he placed himself atop her and forced her back down, "Stay."

"I am not afraid of you." she said, struggling beneath him.

"Please, stay." he said, placing a hand on her cheek.  
Megena smiled up at him, and by candlelight caught a glimpse of the depth of his feeling in his eyes. "You going to stay?" he asked.

"Of course." she said.

As Sandor looked down at the beautiful being beneath him, he saw reflected in her eyes, his own feelings. "So." he said.

"You are far too heavy to even think of sleeping on me, Sandor." she laughed.

Sandor rolled off of her and lay on his back. "Sorry." he mumbled.

Megena rested her head on his shoulder, "It is alright. You have nothing to be afraid of." Megena said, as she lazily ran her fingers through the hair on his chest, and down his belly.

"Gods woman, stop that." he said, taking her roving hand in his.

"Why?" she asked.

"I like too much." he said as he closed his eyes.

"Don't." she said, placing her hand back down on his muscled stomach. As her hand reached his belt line, he once again took her hand.

"I don't want to do this to you." he lied, "Please, think of what you are asking of me." He did not wish to take the maidenhead of this woman, all he wanted of her was her heart.

Megena returned to her place beside him and as her lips met her neck, all doubt left him. As her tiny teeth bit at that sensitive flesh, he jumped. In one fluid motion, he went from beside the tiny woman, to kissing his way from her lips to her navel. He rested his head on her belly as he asked, "What do you want, Megena?" In this moment, all he wanted was to please her.

"I don't know."

Sandor brought his lips back to her mouth, "You are the most beautiful thing. "

Megena rolled her sky blue eyes at the man above her. "Shut it." she laughed.

"Alright then." he said, returning his mouth to her neck. As his mouth bit at her collarbone, she cried out. Sandor smiled, satisfied to have gotten that sort of reaction from his fragile bird. His mouth continued down, stopping at her breasts.

"Gods." she moaned, as at last his mouth met her sensitive flesh. Her tiny hands gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his skin. He paid no mind to the pain, as he lavished attention on her. His own need began to grow as his mouth moved to her navel, his hands then began to hastily untie his breeches. He kicked them off the bed, his mouth never laving her body. As hand, teeth, and tongue met her thigh she called out his name. He longed to pleasure her with his mouth, but he knew that such a thing would be too bold for this maid. Sandor kissed his way back up her tiny body, "You don't have to do this."

"I know. I need to. Please..." she said.

Sandor smiled, no amount of gold could ever buy this feeling. Nothing in his life would ever compare to this.

To better accommodate his large frame, Sandor said, "Part your legs a bit more, girl." Megena obliged. Wanting to make this last, to make it perfect for her, he used his long fingers to tease her already swollen and moist sex. As she writhed and moaned beneath him, he could not believe that it was he to caused her to do so. That he, a burnt and broken thing had this woman on the brink of ecstasy.

"Please!" Megena cried out.

Sandor ceased his intimate assault and kissed her on her lips. Positioning himself between her legs, he gently took her hips in his large hands and raised them.

"Oh, Gods." Megena whispered, as she felt his hardened length brush against her thigh.

"This will hurt some." he said as he guided himself towards her opening. "tell me if it pains you too much."

Megena nodded slowly, as she did her best to relax herself. _'Everything will be fine. He cares for me.' _she thought as he began to ease himself inside of her. As he broke her barrier, they each cried out. He in pleasure, she in pain. Megena clung to his back as he gently eased himself deeper within her.

A tear rolled down her cheek as he continued to move within her, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Though she felt incredible pain, she could not bear the thought of him stopping. "I'm fine. Please, don't stop."

He began to move in and out of her more rapidly, and as he neared completion, he gripped her waist and called out her name. "Gods." he said. He was careful not to collapse on top of her, and rolled off of her and on to his back.

Megena lay still, shocked at what had just happened. As she tried her best to catch her breath as she wept, Sandor took her into his arms. "It's alright, girl. It'll get better." he said, kissing her head. Megena remained silent as his hand began to stroke her back. "Megena?"

"Yes?" she asked, wiping tears from off of her cheek. "What is it? I'm fine..."

Sandor longed to say three words to her, for never had he felt this way before. Though he had lain with many whores, to him, this was the very first time her had ever made love. _'Love.'_ he thought. _'Gods, help me, I love this woman.'_

"Do you need anything?" he asked.

"No." she said, as she began to think on all that had happened on this day. "Perhaps a nap."

"A nap would do us both some good." he said. "Rest well." He held Megena in his arms as she fell asleep, and after the first half hour passed he whispered, "I love you, girl."

* * *

A/N:

Golly, lots happened in this chapter. killed her father, gave her maidenhead to her protector...what's next? Gregor? Yeah, Gregor. I am really excited for his arrival. As always, thanks for reading! -M


	9. Chapter 9

Megena and Sandor woke in each others arms the next day, just as the sun was beginning to rise. "Sleep well, did you?" he asked, watching Megena open her eyes.

"Fine. I slept fine." she answered.

"Good." he said, "you should take a bath before we return home."

Megena frowned, "I took one last night." she said, sitting up in the bed.

Sandor laughed quietly, "Trust me girl, you need another." he said, "you smell of sweat and-"

"Oh gods, stop. Fine, I'll take another bath." Megena said, as her face began to redden.

"Listen, I didn't mean to-" he began,

"Shut it, I'm fine, alright?" she said. "How are you on this fine morning?"

"Couldn't be better." he said, "I should...thank you, I suppose."

Megena raised her eyebrows, "For what?"

"For allowing me to...I never thought..."

Megena sighed loudly, "Don't. I do not want to speak of it."

As he watched Megena swing her legs out of the bed, and place her feet on the floor, realization swept over him. "You heard what I said last night, didn't you."

Megena nodded. "I did."

Sandor put his shirt over his head and said, "Listen, I meant nothing by it. It was just talk."

"I understand." she said. "I shall bathe when we return home. I wish to leave this place."

"You're not mad, are you?" he asked, pulling up his breeches.

Megena shrugged her tiny shoulders, "Why would I be? You are nothing to me. Just my future brother-in-law." she said, placing her gown over her head. As she began to place the rest of her things in her leather travel-bag, Sandor stood at her side and said,

"You're a liar. You begged me to take you last night, like some common slut."

Megena turned around and stared up at him, "I suppose so." she said. "I would rather someone I was familiar with claim my virginity, and not a murderous brute. Now, please, finish dressing so we can go home."

"You are an infuriating woman." he said, as he put his boots on. "Get your things together and get downstairs, I'll go fetch the horses."

* * *

Megena said nothing as she began to tie back her hair. She then gathered her things into her bag, and walked slowly down the stairs.  
As she sat down at her favorite, secluded table the innkeeper walked over to her and offered her some food and drink. "I hear you and the big man are leaving us today." he said, setting a plate of biscuits before her.

"We are. I thank you for your kindness, ser." she said, smiling up at him.

"Anytime, pretty woman, anytime. Hope to see you again." the man said, returning to the long counter.

"Boy!" Sandor bellowed, as he entered the stables.

"Coming!" the boy answered. Moments later, he stood before the large man, his eyes looking around him in hopes of catching a glimpse of Megena. "Where is sh-"

"Don't worry about her, boy." Sandor said. "Just get our horses."

"You're leaving?" Robert asked.

"Yes, we're going home."

"Can I please say goodbye to her, Ser?" Robert asked.

"No. Just get our fucking horses, already."

"Please, I just want to see-"

"She's mine you fucking shit, you'll never see her again. Never. Now go and get our horses!" Sandor shouted, pushing the boy.

"I'm going!" Robert shouted, running towards where the horses of Sandor and Megena were kept.

Minutes later, after they had been properly saddled, brought them to Sandor. "Just tell her I said goodbye."

"Not telling her shit." Sandor said, as he took the reins of the horses.

When he arrived back at the inn, he saw Megena waiting for him outside. For a few moments he stopped and looked on her. He could not believe that this beautiful thing had given herself to him willingly, and was now greeting him with a smile. "Thought I told you to wait inside." he said.

Megena rolled her eyes, and walked towards her mare. "Stop being an arse, Sandor Clegane." she said, mounting her horse and riding off towards the Keep.

"Damn girl." Sandor cursed, riding after her.

* * *

Duilya sat in the window, looking out over the field for any sign of Sandor and Megena. At last, she saw them leading their horses by the reins, their other hand linked with each others. _'Ah, so it has happened.' _she thought, as she waved happily at them.

"I'll take the horses, you go inside and get warm." Sandor said to Megena, releasing her hand.

Megena smiled up at him, "Fine, I shall see you at the table." she said.

Sandor watched Megena's tiny form run to the open arms of Duilya, before he walked to the stables.

"Hello there, you pretty thing!" Duilya said, hugging her close.

"Duilya." Megena said.

Duilya and Megena walked towards the house, "How was your trip?" Duilya asked as the entered the warm house.

"It was nice to get away. I have not been to that town in many years." Megena answered, as she sat herself by the fire in the dining room.

"Was he kind to you?" Duilya asked.

"Very." Megena smiled, "he is not as bad as people think he is, truly."

"He really is a gentle soul. He always was, even as a boy." Duilya said, setting a hot cup of tea before Megena.

Megena sipped at her tea, "Tell me, what was he like as a boy?" she asked.

"Oh he was a sweet little thing. Always playing in the fields, picking flowers for his mother, sister, and me. Such a loving boy." Duilya said.

"Loving?"

"Oh yes. After my son passed, little Sandor would come to my kitchen in his little nightshirt and talk with me. Always knew how to put a smile on my face, that boy." Duilya smiled.

Sandor groaned in the doorway, "Duilya...don't tell her all that." he said, sitting beside Megena at the table.

"Fine, you may tell me about that nightshirt." Megena laughed.

Sandor's face reddened slightly, as he took the tiny hand of Megena in his. "Shut it." he said.

"It was a sweet time, little pup." Duilya said.

"Aye it was." Sandor said, as thoughts of his sister passed through his mind. "What were you like as a girl?"

"I was a typical girl. I stayed in the company of my mother. She taught me everything I know. Reading, writing, sewing, dancing. I was quite happy then." she said.

"Are you happy now?" Sandor asked.

Megena looked to him and smiled, "I think I am."

Duilya looked from Sandor to Megena, seeing that way that they were looking at each other. "What has happened?" Duilya asked.

"Nothing. You were right, is all." Sandor said.

Duilya looked to Megena, "Little love, go upstairs. I've had the handmaid prepare a bath for you."

Megena smiled, she knew that she did need a bath after a day of horse-riding. "Thank you." she said, rising from her seat.

"I'll be up in a little while." Sandor said rising, taking her gently into his arms.

"Brush my hair?" she asked.

"Fine." he laughed.

Megena smiled at him as she was released, and as she walked out of the room Duilya took Sandor by the arm and said, "What did you do!?"

"Nothing." Sandor said, sinking back down into his chair.

"You will not lie to me."

"Fine. We...I...she and I, we did lay together last night." he said, "after I disposed of the body of her father."

Duilya's eyes widened, "He deserved to die. I am glad he is gone." Duilya said. "Do you love the girl?"

"Don't know." Sandor said, taking a sip of his ale. "Might."

"Poor little pup, what are you going to do?" Duilya asked.

"Pray that my brother is dead." he said.

"Go on, go upstairs and be with her." Duilya said, tucking a strand of his dark hair behind his ear.

Sandor rose from his seat, "Thanks. Goodnight, Duilya." He walked to the door, but before stepping over the threshold said, "I do love her, you know."

Duilya smiled, "I know."

Sandor ran up the stairs, to the room of Megena. He stood outside of her door knocked. "You may come in." she said.  
As he entered the room, he saw Megena bare, sitting in the window, "You alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright. Just wish I was somewhere else, is all." she said.

"I understand." he said, standing beside her. "We'll make the best of it. Come, you need to get in the bath."

"I don't want to." she said, as Sandor took her by the hand.

"I won't have you sleeping in my bed, smelling as you do." he laughed, "bath, now."

Megena sighed, and stepped into the bath. "I am sleeping in your bed tonight?"

"I'd like it if you did." he said.

That night in the comfort of his own bed, Sandor was able to express his true feelings for Megena with his own body. He loved her with great care, and gentleness. He longed to say the words to her, but he knew that it was not the time, or place for it.  
Unable to sleep, Megena rose from the bed and placed her pink sleeping over her head. "Where are you going?" Sandor asked.

"I cannot sleep. I wish to go downstairs and do some sewing. You rest." she said, kissing his cheek.

"Right." he mumbled, as he quickly fell back asleep.

* * *

The mountainous form of Ser Gregor Clegane had ridden seven days wounded, in want of a soft bed and treatment for the wound on his side. Rumor had reached him of the arrival of his soon to be wife, when he stopped in a town to the East of his Keep. Gregor wanted to get home as fast as he could. Though wounded, he felt that luck had been with him. Not a single migraine had plagued him that week. At last, he spotted the familiar shape of his Keep. "Move, you useless animal." he said to his mount, a large creature, the only one able to bear his masters' massive frame. When he reached the stables, his dismounted his horse and handed off the reins to the stablelad. "Make sure he's properly washed and fed." he commanded.

"Yes, Ser." the boy replied.

With an unnatural amount of care, he entered his home. He walked slowly into the dining room in hopes of finding food and drink. What he did find, was his bride. He stood silent and hidden in the darkness, and watched the girl sew by the fire. As he continued to stare at her, he found himself being taken aback by her beauty. A thing that would most usually frustrate him to the point of committing rape and murder. But, as he looked on her, he did not wish to take her by force, nor did he want to kill her. This tiny, pretty thing was no simple object to him, and for a moment he wished that he was not the monster he had become. Monsters like him destroyed all that was beautiful, they never cherished beauty. _'Pretty maids don't want monsters.'_ he thought, as he watched the flames dance across her pale skin.

"Who are you?" his deep voice boomed.

Megena, startled rose from her seat. To meet the eyes of Gregor, she had to raise her head back as far as her neck would allow. She then dropped into a low curtsy, "I am Megena, Ser." she answered.

"The farmer's daughter. He's dead, you know. Some bastard flayed his face." he laughed.

Megena's fear mingled with curiosity as she took in the might of his giant frame, and she remained silent. "Get up girl, let me look at you." he commanded.  
Megena slowly stepped into the lantern light, and stood before Gregor. As his coal colored eyes critically stared at he face and figure, he blurted, "Pretty thing." he said, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen, Ser." she answered.

"Been here long, have you?" he asked, as he sat in a large chair, the only one able to bear his weight.

"No. A week."

"You know why you're here, right?" he asked, taking off his boots.

"My father sold me along with his land." she said.

"I would have paid him more, if I had known how pretty you are." he said. "you are to be my wife."

Megena bowed, "As you wish, Ser." she said.

"Get me soe food and drink, would you?" he asked.

"Yes, Ser." she said.

Megena walked slowly into the larder, where Duilya stood waiting for her. "Love, you are as pale as snow."

"He's here. Gregor. He's...I cannot...he's a giant." Megena brokenly said.

Duilya took her hand and said, "It'll be alright."

With the help of the older woman, Megena set food and drink before her betrothed. "Sit." he said.

Megena did as she was told, and sat before him.

"You any good with tending to knife wounds?" he asked.

Megena nodded, "Yes."

"Good. When I'm done eating, you'll follow me to my chambers and tend to the wound on my side." he said.

"Yes, Ser."

His lowered his eyes, so that they could better see hers. _'Blue. Like the sky.' _he thought. "You don't talk much, do you?"

"No, Ser." she answered.

"That's fine. Know where my room is?" Megena shook her head, as he fetched a key from his belt. "It's at the end of the long hall. Prepare what you need in there for the wound. I'll be up in a bit."

"Yes Ser." Megena said, rising from her seat.

As she walked from the room, Gregors eyes followed her._ 'This one, this one shall live.' _he thought.

* * *

A/N:

Gregor! Ahhhhhhh! I would love to know what you all thought of his reaction to seeing her for the first time. What do you make of it? Let me know! As always, thanks for reading! -M


	10. Chapter 10

Megena found herself at the end of the long hall, staring up into the eyes of Sandor. "He's here. I should have left." Megena said.

"I'm sorry! I thought he'd be gone longer!" he said, taking her hand in his.

"Keep your hands from me, you foul dog!" she shouted, "I hate you." She placed the key into the keyhole of Gregor's door. She opened the door, and as she stepped into the room, she gasped in shock. On every wall hung the head of some great, large, felled beast. As frightening as it appeared to be, Megena was impressed by her future husbands skill in hunting. On the wall nearest his large bed, stood a set of armor. Megena ran her hand over the steel, and smiled. 'I did not think armor could be made so large' she thought. Resting against the wall was a great sword, one taller than she. To her, this room was as a knight's room should be. Part armory, part bedchamber. Familiar with the room, Megena quickly went to her own and fetched a tiny dagger-like tool, clean linen, water, and the special mint-scented slave Duilya made. As she returned to Gregor's room, she laid everything out on a large, high table, and awaited his arrival. Hearing his steps coming up the stairs, Megena quickly tied back her hair and stood.

"Good. Ready for the-"

Megena curtsied, "Yes, I am ready. Please, lay on the bed and raise your shirt." she said, rolling up the sleeves of her robe.

Gregor got into his bed carefully, and raised his shirt, exposing the small wound on his side. "Come on then." he said.

Megena walked to his side, the small bowl of clean water and linen in her hand. Again, Gregor found himself staring at her and thinking,_ 'I shall keep this one.'_

"Are you ready, Ser?" she asked.

He glared up at her in response. With the damp rag in her hand, she looked at the wound. "Gods,this has gone untreated for too long." she said, "it looks to be infected, Ser."

"Clean it out then." he grunted.

Megena looked to him with worry in her eyes, "I'll have to open the wound, to drain it. It may hurt."

"I'm always in pain, woman. Get the fuck on with it!"

Megena nodded, and from the table took her tiny dagger. With a steady, determined hand she placed the dagger on Gregor's wound. Then, as gently as she could she dragged the blade down the length of the wound. "Gods!" Gregor exclaimed, as the wound began to seep blood and foul-smelling pus. Megena placed the small blade on the night table, as she tried her best to stifle her vomit. Never had she smelled something so foul. Megena then found herself taking the rag, and squeezing the wound gently, draining it of pus. Gregor was cursing in pain as she soaked the rag in the bowl of water. "Are you alright, Ser?" she asked.

"Fucking hurts." he said.

Megena then took another rag, and placed the soothing salve on another piece of clean linen. "This may sting a bit." she said, as she held the linen above his wound.

"Just get it over with."

Megena nodded, and placed the linen on his wound. He hissed in pain, and as he raised his hand, Megena cowered in fear. She feared that he was going to strike, but instead, he gripped his sheet.

"Would you like me to soak your bandage in the salve, Ser?" she asked.

"Fine."

A few silent minutes passed as Megena prepared the bandage. "It's done, Ser. I'll need you to sit up." she said.

Gregor sat up in the bed, and watched her as she knelt in the bed behind him. He smiled as he watched her tiny hands made quick work of wrapping the linen around his waist. "Done." she said, leaving the bed and standing beside him on the floor.

Gregor turned his head so that he could see her better, and stared at her tiny frame. '_Prettiest thing I've ever seen.' _he thought as he looked on her face. "Remove your robe." he said.

Megena closed her eyes and with a trembling hand untied her robe. As it fell to the floor, her terror filled blue eyes met his lust-filled black.

"You'll do." he said. "Turn around."

Megena slowly turned, suddenly more ashamed of her scarred back than ever before. "What in the seven hells is that?!" Gregor asked as he looked on her terribly scarred back.

"My father, he threw oil upon me." she said.

"Ah." he said, suddenly disappointed that someone else had killed her father before he did. "You can put your robe back on."

Megena bent down, and quickly dressed herself. "I'll leave you to rest, Ser." Megena said, walking to the door.

"You can finish your sewing in here." he said, drawing his blanket over himself.

"As you command, Ser." she said, leaving the room.

* * *

"You alright?!" Sandor asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"No." Megena said, taking her white dress and sewing kit in hand. "I tended to his wound."

"Are you going to bed?" he asked.

"No. He wishes to watch me as I sew." she answered.

Duilya, bearing a tray of food said, "How strange. Let's go on girl, best not to keep him waiting for too long."

Megena smiled sadly at Sandor as she walked up the stairs, Duilya behind her.

"Are you sure that you'll be alright, love?" Duilya asked as they neared the door.

"I'll be fine. He shall not hurt me." Megena said as she knocked quietly on his door. "It is Megena, Ser."

She opened the door slowly, and with Duilya entered the room. "Why are you here, you sea-hag?" Gregor asked, "I wish to be left alone with my bride."

Duilya set the tray of food and drink on the table, "Just bringing you food and wine, Ser. Goodnight."

Megena sat on the floor near the fireplace, and began to mend her white dress. For nearly thirty minutes, Gregor lay in bed, his brow furrowed as he watched Megena at her sewing. He took pleasure in how innocent she appeared, in her beauty, and the way she bit her lower lip as she worked. He also took great pleasure in watching the flames dance across her pale skin, how it caused her golden hair to glow.

"Shit." she cursed, as she poked herself on the tip of her finger with her needle.

She cursed two more times before Gregor said, "Keep it down, would you?"

"I am sorry, Ser. Would you like any food or drink?" she asked.

"Wine." he said, watching her rise and walk towards the table. "You are to have some as well."

Megena nodded, and poured two glasses of red wine. As she walked to his bedside, she could feel his hard, black eyes burning holes through her robe. "Your wine, ser." she said, offering him a glass.

He took it in his hands, "Small hands." he said, as his finger brushed against her hand.

"I'm sorry, Ser." she said.

"Not your fault." he said. He then set his drink on his night table, but as he returned to a sitting position on his bed, he hissed in pain. "Fucking hell." he said.

"Do you need something for the pain, Ser?" she asked.

"No. This pain is nothing compared to the headaches." he grunted, laying himself carefully down on his bed.

"Headaches, Ser?" she asked.

"Been having them since I was twelve." he said.

"I am sorry Ser. My mother, she had headaches for a few months before she passed." Megena said as she stared in to her glass of wine.

"Met your mother once. Pretty woman." he said, and for an unknown reason, he wished to offer her comfort.

"She was." Megena said, remembering her mothers face.

"Like your look better. The eyes." he said.

"Thank you." she smiled.

Gregor yawned, and positioned his head better on the pillow.

"Do you need anything before I leave, Ser?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine. Come to my room in the morning, you'll be needing to change the dressing." he said.

"Very well, goodnight, Ser." she said, leaving the room.

* * *

Megena returned to her room, and saw that Sandor was sitting on her bed, waiting for her.

"Girl." he said.

"Man."

He reached out to her, and took her tiny hand in his. "You alright?"

"I am fine, Sandor. He was kind to me, in his own way." she said, smiling up at his worried face.

"Lucky you. The first one was dead the first night she was here." Sandor said.

Megena smiled sadly, "I am tired, Ser."

Together, they got into her bed, and placed themselves beneath the blankets. Sandor then began to kiss her neck, and placed his large hand on her belly. "Gods, you are perfect."

"Stop, Sandor." she said, moving his hand off of her. "We cannot."

"Why?!" he asked. "He's sleeping, and will stay asleep for a day."

"I cannot be unfaithful to him, Sandor. I must first bear his child." she said, sitting up in the bed.

"He will tear you in half on your wedding night. That is what he has done to every woman he has been with!" he said, rising out of the bed.

"Then I shall accept that fate." she said, also getting out of the bed. "Please, you may sleep beside me."

"No. I want to love you all the night, Megena." he said, walking to her side, and taking her by the waist. "I've waited too long for this, for someone to-"

"Someone to...what?" she asked.

"You know." he said.

"Say the words, Sandor." she said, looking up into his eyes.

"I love you, alright?" he said.

"I knew you were telling the truth." she said.

Sandor then kissed her gently on the lips, "You never know, he may not decide to marry you. I could ask..."

"You have not seen the way he stares at me. He shall make a wife out of me."

"Or he is just thinking of how many times he shall rape you before her murders you." Sandor said, releasing Megena from his arms.

"Thank you for those words of comfort, Sandor." she said. "Leave me."

"You want me to leave? After I just told you...why?!" he asked, taking her by the shoulders. "Am I just some man who you'll have around just for when you fancy a decent fuck?"

Megena looked to him with a face of thunder, "Get out. Now. Get out!"

"You are far worse than any whore I have been with."

"I said get out, you ugly beast!" she shouted.

That night, both Megena and Sandor shed bitter tears as they went to their rests.

* * *

A/N:

Gregor. Greeeeegorrrrrr. Now, what do you make of his interaction with Megena? And, Sandor and Megena's little fight...shall they stay mad at each other? Let me know! As always, thanks for reading! -M


	11. Chapter 11

Megena walked to the dining room early, hoping to enjoy a quiet breakfast. As she began to sip at her warm, sweetened tea, she heard the unmistakable sound of Gregor's foot on the stone. Megena stood, and curtsied as he entered the room. "Ser." she said, "I was going to finish my tea and then tend to your wound."

Gregor grunted in pain as he sat in his large chair, "No need. I'm going to a town to the West for three days, there's a good maester there." he said, "Duilya, food."

Megena returned to her seat, "Please,ser...I wish that you would not travel in your condition. You could do further damage to the wound." Megena said, her blue eyes meeting his.

Gregor glared at her, "Fine."

"Thank you." Megena smiled, as she watched him spread honey on a piece of blackened bread.

As Duilya made work of setting breakfast on the table, she could not help but be shocked by their exchange._ 'Nothing moves the Mountain.' _she thought, as she watched Gregor continue to stare at 'the girl'. She looked to Megena, and for a moment thought of Adara, the first wife. Adara, on her first night in the Keep lay broken in her bed. She never woke. Duilya knew as she watched Gregor study the young womans face that he would keep her alive.

A few minutes later, Sandor joined Megena and Gregor at the table. He sat as far from Gregor as he could and began to spoon porridge into his bowl.

"Little brother." Gregor said in greeting, his eyes never leaving the face of Megena. "You've met the girl, haven't you?"

Sandor answered, "I have."

"What do you think? Shall she be the Lady of the Keep?" Gregor asked.

Sandor shrugged. "Do what you will with her, brother."

"Megena, leave us. I must speak to my brother."

Megena rose and curtsied, "Yes, Ser. I shall go prepare what I need for your dressing."

"Good, I'll be up soon."

Megena flashed Gregor a smile and exited the room.

"Gods, look at her Sandor. Who knew that such a pretty thing was so close?"

"You're very lucky, brother." Sandor said, "she'll make a fine wife."

"Or whore. Imagine the price she could fetch in Kings Landing."

"Whatever you say, Ser." Sandor said, staring at the wall.

"Why so gloomy brother? There needs to be a wife here, to manage things. We cannot stay in these walls forever."

Sandor looked over to his brother, "So you will marry her then?"

"I will. There is something about her. She calms me, and is a capable healer." he said, in praise of the tiny woman.

"I am glad brother." Sandor said, draining his mug of ale and standing.

"Where are you going?" Gregor asked.

"Kennel. Hound is going to deliver."

Gregor laughed, "You and those fucking dogs." he said, "Go then."

Sandor pulled his hood over his head as he stepped out of the dining room, "Bastard." he cursed, as he thought of Gregor.

Duilya as Sandor left the house stepped quietly into the dining hall, "Ser Gregor, may I have a word?"

"Make it fast, woman. Wound is starting to hurt." he said as he stood and placed his hand to his side.

"It's Megena, Ser. She's a special one, I ask that you let her live a little before you make a wife of her."

Gregor looked down at the aging woman, and saw the fear that rested deep within her eyes. "Aye, she'll live. I have not touched her, and I have not said one unkind word to her." he said, "bring food up to her later, girl looks half-starved."

Duilya stood, and watched Gregor as he walked through the door, smiling as he went. _'That girl is going to live.'_

* * *

Gregor knocked twice before he entered his bedchamber. "Oh!" Megena said, jumping in surprise. "Everything is prepared, Ser."

"Good." he said, sitting to remove his boots. He then hissed in pain, "Shit."

"Ser?!" Megena said, "What is it?"

"My back. Always hurts. It's especially painful today." he said, walking to his bed. "Curse my size to the seven hells. Can you still tend to the wound if I lay like this?" he asked, laying himself on his stomach.

"I can." she said, "I could tend to your back, if you'd like." Megena then walked towards him slowly, carrying all she needed to change his bandage.

"I don't care, just don't make it worse."

"I'll try not to, Ser." she said, leaning over the giant man.

"You can call me by my name, you know. You're to be my wife." he said, as she peeled the soiled bandage off of his wound. "How does it look?"

"Just fine, Ser. " she said, placing a fresh salve soaked bandage over the wound. "it is healing nicely."

"Good job, then." he said.

"Thank you. I shall need to place my hands on your lower back, Ser. Is that alright?" she asked as she placed some of the mint scented salve on her hands.

"What can you do with those tiny hands?" he laughed, "go ahead then."

Megena laughed, a sound not often heard within the confines of his bedchamber. With a nervous hand, Megena placed her hands on the lower back of Gregor. She slowly rubbed it in small circles, "Would you mind if I added some pressure, Ser?"  
Gregor said nothing, he nodded, and closed his eyes. As she pressed her two tiny hands on his aching lower back, he let out a loud, contented sigh.

"That mint thing, it's working."

Megena smiled, as she continued to massage his back. Megena would not lie to herself, she was enjoying the way his muscles felt beneath her tiny fingers as they drifted over his back. 'I shall live.' she thought, as she put more of the salve into her hands. She spread a generous layer on his lower back, to quicken its drying she leaned closer to him, and blew upon it. As he muscles rippled, and he sighed in pleasure, Megena once again knew that she shall live. Megena was taken by surprise when Gregor suddenly turned over on his back, taking Megena with him. As she was resting on top of him he asked, "What the fuck was that?"

"It needed to dry, Ser." she answered, as he placed his arm over her back.

Gregor pulled her up his body, so that her eyes could meet his. "Liked it. The pain is gone." His hand began to tear at the laces of her gown, within seconds, his hand was resting on the pale flesh of her back.

Fear filled Megena as she asked, "What are you doing?"

Gregor placed his other hand in her golden hair, "You deserve a reward, girl."

Megena's blue eyes widened, "Ser, I need nothing, please. Our wedding night..."

Gregor laughed, "Relax girl, I'm not going to fuck you. I want you to come to me wet and begging." he said, as he removed his hand from her back. "remove the dress."

He allowed Megena to rise, and slowly, she removed her blue gown. As it tumbled to the floor, he looked to her and said, "Lay down."

Megena did as she was bid, and laid herself beside him on the large bed. Gregor moved closer to her, and as she turned on her side said, "Sleep, if you can." He then placed his large arm over her side, and went to his rest.

Megena smiled into the darkness, _'I'm going to live.'_

* * *

After the labor and delivery of eight hound pups, Sandor ran excitedly to the room of Megena. He quietly opened the door, "Megena." he whispered, walking towards her bed. "Megena, the hound, she's had eight pups, come and see." He placed a hand on the bed, and felt nothing but the cool sheets beneath his hand. "Gregor." he whispered, as he sat on the edge of the bed. As he leaned back and closed his eyes, he prayed to whomever would listen to spare the one he loved from the wrath of his brother. "Please, do not let him kill her." he whispered.

* * *

A/N:

So, Gregor. What do you all think is his "deal"? Does he truly care for her, or is she just some pretty trinket? Also, poor Sandor, right? Let me know what you think! As always, thanks for reading! -M


	12. Chapter 12

Gregor sat by the fire that burned in his chambers, watching Megena as she slept in his bed. He thought, _'Women do not do not sleep in my bed, it is where they die.' _Such was his thoughts, that they drove him to rise and check to see if she were still was not the sort of man who cared for any woman. He raped them, with the blood of their children still fresh on his hands. Though he cared little, he was not ready for her to be dead. "Ignorant fool." he said, walking towards his window. The sun was just beginning to set, and he found himself wishing to know what her pale skin looked like bathed in the color of the setting sun. He turned his head just as Megena yawned quietly, and rolled on to her back. "Ser, what time of day is it?" she asked.

"Look out the fucking window and find out for yourself, girl." he growled.

Megena fearful that she had angered him, asked, "May I dress myself?"

"I don't care what you do."

Megena rose, and made a show of stretching out each of her limbs. _'Good, his eyes are on me. I shall live.' _she thought. She turned and faced him, "How is your back, Ser?"

"Fine." he answered, as she slipped her gown over her head. "Go down stairs and eat, girl. I'll be down in a little while."

Megena curtsied, "As you wish, Ser."

* * *

Megena walked quickly and quietly to the dining room, and sat across the table from a very tired looking Sandor. "Good morning." she said.

He made no response, and continued eating his evening meal.

"Ser?"

"For fucks sake, what do you want, girl?" he shouted.

Megena reached towards his hand, and as he withdrew it asked, "Have I upset you, ser?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"What have I done?"

"Went to your room, you weren't there." he answered.

"I had to tend to your brothers wound."

Sandor laughed, "And how many times did you tend to his wound?"

"He has yet to touch me, ser. I am to wed him, and will do what I must to survive."

Sandor laughed again, "Disgusting." he said.

"He ahs done nothing to me, Sandor. In his own way, he has been kind."

"Good, so when he kills you, it will please him all the more." Sandor said, taking a large swig of his ale.

Megena raised her tiny hand to silence him, "Enough. Why did you seek me out earlier this day?"

"Dog had her pups. Wanted to show you the kennel."

"Oh!" Megena exclaimed, "how many did she have?!"

"Eight. Four males, four females."

Megena sighed, "Oh, I would love to see them. May we go now?" she asked.

"What about Gregor?" he asked.

"He has felt pain all the day. I think that he'll stay in his bed for the night." she said, "I wish to be as far away from him as I can be, this night."

Sandor nodded, "Aye, it's a good idea to keep away from him when he is in pain." he said, "We'll go when you're done eating."

Megena began to quickly eat her break and stew, so fast that it caused Sandor to laugh. "Calm down girl, they aren't going anywhere."

Megena swallowed her food, "I'm sorry. I love pups." she said, wiping stew from her chin with her sleeve. "May we go now?"

Sandor nodded, and rose from his seat. Offering her his hand he said, "The kennel is a little way from the back of the house."

Megena accepted his hand, and together they walked from the house.

As they walked behind the Keep, he looked to her bared shoulders and asked, "You cold?"

"No. I don't get cold." she answered.

Sandor looked at her as if she were possessed by some sort of magic, as he wrapped his cloak around him and shivered. As they reached the noisy kennel, he took her hand. Expecting ice, he felt warmth. "Right in here." he said.

"How many hounds do you have in here?" she asked, as her eyes scanned the large pens.

"Around seventy. Well, seventy-eight now." he answered. "Nursery is down this way." He then took her to a small hay-filled room, far off from the other hounds. There she saw the new litter suckling.

"Oh, look at them!" she said.

Sandor smiled, "You can get closer. She's a timid beast." he said, gently pushing her towards the mother-hound. "she will not bite you."

Megena stepped closer to the mother and her pups, and went to her knees beside them. The mother-hound raised her head for a moment, and studied Megena's face. As she put her head back down, Megena placed a nervous hand on the nearest pup. "So soft." she cooed.

"Go on, pick the pup up." Sandor said.

Megena placed her hand gently around the pup, and brought it to her chest. "Oh, it has a pink nose. How precious!"

"That one is a little girl. I think she'd make a good pet for you."

Megena placed the pup back down on the hay beside her mother. She then rose, and placed her arms around Sandor's middle. "Thank you." she whispered.

"It's nothing, girl." he said. "You'll be needing her soon. Come, let's sit on that bench there." he led her to a nearby bench, and placed an arm around her narrow shoulders. "should be getting back to the house."

Megena rested her head on his shoulder, "I would rather stay in here with you, than have to be near Gregor."

"He seems to like you. I mean, as much as he can possible like someone..." he said, "he'll wed you, bed you, and leave."

"And hopefully never return." Megena said.

"You trying to tell me that you have not yet fallen madly in love with my big brother?"

"I suppose you think yourself clever." Megena said, glaring up at him.

"Give him a chance, won't you?"

Megena punched him playfully on his muscled arm, "I will do what I must to survive, nothing more."

"You need to learn the art of taking a joke."

"Nothing about this is funny to me, Sandor." she said, as he pulled her closer to him.

"I know." he said, "I hate it as much as you do." For a few moments he listened to her tears, and inhaled the flowery scent of her golden head. "Love you, girl."

"I wish you did not."

* * *

Megena left Sandor alone in the kennel, and ran back to the Keep. As she entered the warm dining room, she saw Gregor sitting by the fire, being served dinner by Duilya. "Hello, Ser." she said, with a tiny bow.

"There you are, girl." he said, looking to her. _'Curse her for being so beautiful.' _he thought. "I have some news to share with you."

"Oh?" she asked, sitting at the dining table.

"Heard back from the town to the West, you shall be my wife in less than a month."

Megena bowed her head "As you wish, Ser."

As Gregor studied her fearful face, and saw the tears forming in her eyes, within him grew a sense of disgust towards his own self. Gregor does not want her to fear him. "I can send a raven and ask him for a delay, there's...I don't want you to run off."

"I won't, Ser." she said.

Gregor looked to her again, and saw that tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks. He stood, and walked towards where she say silently weeping. He sat in the chair next to her, and took her face between his large hands. "I know that you are scared, girl. You have every reason to be. But I shall tell you this, your life can either be very easy, or very hard. The choice is yours."

Megena stared at him, tears still flowing. _'He is being too kind.' _she thought as she wept.

Gregor returned to his seat and with his face in his hands said, "I don't want to hurt you." He then returned to staring at the tiny thing, still weeping at the table. Unable to bear the sight he said, "Stop."

"I can't." she said, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her gown.

"Go to my room and do some sewing. You need to calm yourself, girl." he suggested, "I'll be up later."

Megena rose, and bowed to him as she left the dining room and returned to his chambers. As she entered his bedchamber, she instantly noticed the absence of the many mounted heads of beast upon the walls. The weapons were also gone, as was his armor and shield. As she climbed in to the bed, she felt that the room was no longer intimidating. She then placed her head on the new, softer pillows. As she turned on her side she noticed that a small, black orchid had been placed on the opposite pillow. She removed from the flower a single petal, and placed it in her mouth. She quickly went in to a deep rest, and thought no more.

* * *

A/N:

I just love Gregor too much it seems. Now, the ending...what do you think she has done? Also, I would like to tell you the reasoning behind the title of this story...it is based off of one of my favorite songs. It's titled 'Fragile Bird' performed by City and Colour. Lyrically, it fits! And one last thing before you go, be sure to check out **Stardust63's** amazing story, _'The Flower of the North.'_. There's some familiar faces in it! As always, thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

"You smell like dog, brother." Gregor said, as Sandor sat beside him at the dining table.

"I've been working with the kennelmaster, tending to the new litter."

Gregor tore a large chicken in half with his hand, "They strong pups? I'd hate to lose another litter to the river."

"Strongest litter in years, brother." Sandor said, a frown on his face as he remembered the horrible cries of the pups as they were tossed into a sack by Gregor. "They shall sell well."

"Good, good." Gregor said, "where is that cursed girl?"

Sandor shrugged, "Sleeping most likely." he said, "she likes doing that."

"Get one of the handmaids to wake her. The thing needs to eat." Gregor said, "tiny thing."

"That she is. I am going up, want me to wake her?" Sandor asked as he rose from his seat.

"You're not to go near her. She's mine!" Gregor growled, as he glared over at his younger brother.

Sandor shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the dining room thinking, _'That's what you think.'_

* * *

"Girl." Gregor said, as he entered his bedchamber. In two steps, he was at the side of his bed, looking down at the still girl. "Girl?" He stepped closer to her. "Shit!" he cursed. "GIRL!" He took her tiny shoulder in his hand, and shook her as hard as he could, "Girrrrllllllllll!" He then bent down and leaned over her. He placed his ear to her chest, and was able to hear the light beat of her heart. "Not dead, goog. Good."  
He paced the room for a few moments and returned to her side, "What the fuck did you do to yourself?" He then lifted her in his arms, and as he sat on the bed with her resting on him, the stem of the orchid fell from her hand. "Gods, no." he said, setting her down on the bed. panicked, he called out, "Sandor!"

In moments Sandor came running into the room, followed by Duilya. As Sandor's eyes fell on Megena's still form, he turned to Gregor and said, "What did you do to her?!"  
Gregor's eyes never leaving Megena he said, "I did nothing. I came to see her, and found her like this."

Duilya swept by the large men, and placed her wrinkled and spotted hand on Megena's forehead. "Fever." she whispered, "one of you must go and fetch the maester."

Gregor turned to Sandor, "You go. You're the faster rider. West, go west."

"Why don't you just let her die, if that is her wish?" Sandor said.

Gregor shrugged his giant shoulders, "Just go, dog."

"As you command, Ser." Sandor said, as he bowed mockingly to his brother.

As Sandor disappeared from the room Duilya looked to Gregor, "She's running a fever." she said, looking in to his eyes. There she saw a look of pain and fear pass over his face.

"Is she going to die?"

Duilya shook her head, "No. She might not look it, but she's a strong girl."

Gregor smiled, "Good. Go and get a cooling cloth."

"Yes, Ser." Duilya said, as she ran from the room.

Gregor sat on the edge of the bed, watching the unsteady rise and fall of Megena's tiny chest. Moments later, Duilya returned with a damp rag in one hand, and a bowl of cool water in the other. As she moved to place the rag on her brow, Gregor took her hand and said, "I'll do it."  
Duilya set the bowl on the small beside table and watched as Gregor cooled her brow with great gentleness and care. Gregor leaned close to Megena and whispered, "I forbid you to die. You hear me girl? If you die, I'll fucking kill you."

Duilya was shocked at the scene playing before her. Upon the death of Adara, the first wife, Gregor did not even attend her burial. This little thing before him was nearing death, and he would not leave her side. "I should send her away, Duilya. I don't want to hurt her, kill her. I can't."

"Hush Gregor, she's just young and afraid." Duilya said.

"She has every reason to be." Gregor said, "I know I should not make a wife of her. But I cannot bear the thought of her ever being with another."

"May I ask you a question, Ser?"

Gregor nodded, "Fine, woman."

"Do you have a care for her? Love, perhaps?"

"Monsters like me don't care for anyone or anything." he said, "I don't want her to die, that is all. When the fuck are they going to get here?!"

"A couple hours, Ser Gregor."

"She doesn't have a couple hours, woman!"

Duilya knelt beside the bed, "Just keep her cool, Ser Gregor. She'll be alright."

Hours later, Duilya woke Gregor who had fallen asleep in a large chair beside the bed. "They're back, Ser." she said.

Gregor rose instantly, "Good. About time. Get them up here!"

A few tense minutes passed, and the maester entered the room with Sandor. The maester, Rael, was a man of thirty. Though young, his skill with healing was well-known to those who lived in the area. Immediately, he rushed to the side of Megena. "How long has she been unresponsive?" he asked, placing his hand on her brow.

"Don't know. Four hours?" Gregor said.

"Her breathing is decent, and the beat of her heart is strong." Rael said, "this fever, it leads me to believe that she has ingested poison. What do you know of this, Ser?"

From his pocket Gregor produced the stem of the black orchid. "I gave it to her." he said, "I didn't think she'd do anything but look at it."

Sandor shot a look of confusion at Duilya, _'Since when does he give flowers to pretty women?'_ he asked her with his eyes.

The maester spent a few moments rummaging through his leather satchel and took from it a tiny vial of black salt. "I'll be needing some hot water." he said.

Duilya nodded, "I was preparing tea. I'll get it."

As they all waited, Rael looked to Gregor and asked, "Who is she? A handmaiden?"

"No. She's...she is to be my wife." Gregor answered. "She going to be alright?"

Rael nodded, "She'll be fine. Drowsy for a while, but fine. Why the flower?"

Gregor looked away, "Thought she might like it."

Rael looked at him with curiosity. "Beautiful and deadly." the maester said, just as Duilya returned to the room bearing a steaming kettle of water. He took from his bag a small wooden bowl, and a tiny black spoon. In the bowl he emptied the vial of black salt, "now the water." He poured small amount of steaming water into the bowl. He stirred it slowly, and added small pieces of the orchid's stem in the steaming mixture. "Raise her up, please."

Gregor took her tiny frame in his arms, and lifted her. The maester first placed the steaming bowl beneath her nose. He took in hand his tiny black spoon filled with the steaming liquid, and placed it on her tongue. "It shall dissolve, and she shall wake." He waved the bowl beneath her nose once more before he walked from her side, and stood leaning against the wall. As her blue eyes opened he smiled, "Welcome back my Lady." he said.

"Girl." Gregor said as he released her, and helped her head fall to the pillow gently.

"All I wanted to do was sleep." she said, drawing the blanket up to her chin. "That is all."

"If you want to die girl, tell me now." Gregor said.

Megena's eyes searched the room, and found Sandor. "No. I do not wish to die. I have much to live for."

"I'll need to stay for a few days so that I am sure that the poison has left her." Maester Rael said.

"Fine." Gregor said, "Duilya, show him to a room. Brother...go. Just go. I need to speak to her alone."

* * *

Megena looked to Sandor with a look of fear and farewell. Sandor left, and once more prayed to the gods to spare her life.  
As Gregor stood, Megena finally saw the might of his full height. He stood staring at her, and for a few minutes said nothing. "I don't want to see you dead."

"How very kind of you, Ser."

Gregor suddenly leaned his face close to hers, "Yes. It is kind of me. I should cut your pretty little throat."

"Do it. I know you have no patience for wives. Just get it over with."

Gregor knelt beside the bed, grunting in pain. "For reasons not known to me, I like you. You calm me, and are able to ease the pain in my back."

Megena glared at him her blue eyes now as cold as ice, "You care for nothing and no one. Especially not the daughter of a dead farmer."

"Don't test me, girl. I am in no mood to commit murder this night. I want you living." he said.

"I would like to live as well." she said, as a smile began to play on her lips.

Gregor felt the corners of his mouth twist up, as if he wished to smile. "You should smile more. Looks nice." he said, placing his large finger on her lower lip.

To her surprise, Megena found herself grow excited from this tiny gesture. She had never thought that such a feeling could have been given to her by the most feared man in the seven kingdoms. "You hungry, girl?"

Megena nodded, "I am, Ser." As she watched Gregor leave her bedside and rummage through his personal cache of food, she thought_ 'I shall live.' _He returned to her side, bearing a loaf of her favorite bread. "Thank you."

Gregor nodded, "You should get up and walk around."

"I only slept for a few hours, Ser. I am well. I would like to sleep more soon, though." she said, breaking off a small piece of bread.

"I hope you'll be in the mood for walking tomorrow. Want to show you something."

Megena swallowed her bread, "What is it?"

"A place I go to when I am in pain. It is in the Wood. I stay there for days, sometimes." he said, "I've never taken anyone there."

Megena smiled at him, her cheeks filled with bread. "I am honored, Ser."

It was in that moment, Gregor softened himself towards her. In that moment, he hated himself._ 'I rape them, I kill them, and murder their children.' _he thought. _'All she is to me is a corpse. I am the Mountain that Rides.' _"How do you feel about your father being dead?"

Megena shrugged, "I don't care. I am glad I did it."

"You what?" Gregor said, shock filling him.

Megena smiled, "I killed him. I killed my father, and I am glad I did."

Gregor laughed, "I saw his corpse, girl. There is no way that these-" he took her hand in his, "tiny hands did that to him."

"You know nothing of my hatred for my father, nor my lust for revenge." she said. "Go on, call the Guard."

"I will not call the Guard. We're all killers here, girl. Every one of us." he said, releasing her hand. "Pretty little murderess."

"I am meant to give life, not take it." she frowned.

Gregor looked up at her blue eyes, "So you want children, do you?"

Megena smiled, "One day. Yes. Do you have any children?"

"I am sure I have a bastard or two. Don't know."

Megena bowed her head, "I shall do my duty by you and give you an heir."

Gregor shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care about that."

Megena placed her feet on the floor, "How does your wound feel this day?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Fine." he said, "I'm going to sleep. Wake me in two hours."

Megena looked to him as he got slowly in to his bed. She saw the pain in his eyes, and she wondered how a man could bear being in constant pain. "Shall I rest with you?" she asked.

Gregor nodded, "If you want. Not forcing you." he said.

Megena shed her gown and got under the blankets beside Gregor, and rested her head on his chest. In moments, each went to their rests.

* * *

A/N:

What in the bleeding blue...what is going on with Megena and Gregor? What of Sandor? Poor guy. No luck. As always, Thanks for reading! -M


	14. Chapter 14

Megena carefully removed herself from beneath Gregor's heavy arm, and silently wrapped herself in her robe. As he turned on his side, Megena thought she heard him waking. Sitting in the chair by the dying fire, she looked to him, and saw that he was still at his rest. She rose from the chair and walked out of the room and down the hall to the room of Sandor. She knocked twice, and entered.

"What do you want now, girl?" Sandor asked, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Nothing. I just wish to be in your company."

Sandor sat up and moved to the edge of his bed, "You should go."

Megena shook her head and sat beside him on his bed, "No."

Megena reached out and took his large hand in hers, "Please. I wish to be near you."

"Go and be near Gregor." Sandor snapped, removing his hand from hers.

"He is sleeping, and I have no patience for him tonight."

Megena rose, and stood before Sandor. "Please, why have you grown so cold. You have told me that you have love for me."

Sandor looked up at Megena's fear filled face, "I have seen the way you look at him, girl, and I cannot have him learning that I care for you. We'd both be dead."

Megena smiled down at him, "You worry too much little pup. Gregor has been blinded by lust. He is ignorant of all else." Megena sat beside him, and rested her head on his shoulder. "I must survive, Sandor. I will do what I must to survive."

"Wish you didn't have to, girl." he said, laying back on his bed.

"I know, love." she smiled, "Please, remove that shirt of yours."

Sandor laughed, "Why."

"No reason. I enjoy the way you are built, is all."

Sandor laughed once more, and slowly removed his shirt. Immediately, Megena began to trail her fingers over his exposed flesh. "Happy now?"

"Greedy woman, you." he said, pulling Megena down to him. Megena laughed quietly, and with a sure hand began to untie Sandor's breeches. "You sure about this?" he asked.

Megena made no answer as she pulled her dress over her head. "Quite."

As Megena and Sandor made love that night, they did not hold back their love, nor their passion for one another. As they silent and smiling beside each other, Megena looked to her love and asked, "Are you well?" Megena rested her head on his chest as she waited for his answer.

"No. Don't want the woman I love to wed and bed a monster."

"I have no choice, my love."

Sandor kissed the top of Megena's golden head, "Wish that he'd let me marry you instead."

"And I wish to be a Queen." Megena laughed. "perhaps he will grow to dislike me, and you could buy me from him."

"Would you?"

"Would I,what?" Megena said with a yawn.

"I mean, it won't happen likely, but if he...if he rejects you. Would you truly be mine?"

Megena placed her hand on his stubbled cheek, "Oh my love, I already am."

* * *

As Sandor fell asleep, Megena made sure that she was able to wash his scent from her, before she returned to Gregor's room. As she entered the room, she spent a few moments marvelling at how peaceful this man looked as he slept. She walked towards the bed, "Ser?" she placed her tiny hand on his bare shoulder, "Ser it is time to wake."

He mumbled, "Fuck off."

"Ser, please. You must wake."

With a mighty push of his arm against her small chest, Gregor pushed Megena from him. He woke fully upon hearing Megena's tiny form make contact with the stone wall. "Shit." he cursed as he quickly rose from his bed. "Girl, you alright?" he asked as he watched Megena struggle to stand. Megena nodded, but soon fell to the ground. Gregor went to her side, and took her in his arms. As he carried her to the bed he thought, _'Gods, she weighs less than my hound.' _As he rested her gently down on the bed, he sat beside her and placed her head on his lap. As his fingers worked through her golden hair he spotted a tiny amount of blood. "I'll need to get something for this, girl. I'll be back."

"Don't bother." she mumbled. "I've had worse."

"At least let me clean it off."

"Do you treat all of your victims so kindly?" Megena asked.

Gregor laughed, "No. My victims all die, girl." he said, "maester says you need to eat more. You're too thin. We're going downstairs."  
Megena nodded as she was released by Gregor. "You're to sit next to me."

* * *

Through her pain and her fear Megena walked with Gregor down to the dining hall. A larger than usual breakfast was set before them, "Eat." Gregor commanded as his eyes followed his brother, who sat at the furthest end of the table.

As Megena placed food on her plate, she looked to Gregor and asked, "Shall I serve you, Ser?"

"No. I said eat."  
Megena did as she was commanded, and placed a small piece of bread into her mouth. Gregor stared at her as she slowly chewed her food. _'Curse her, she's even beautiful when she eats.' _"How are the pups, brother?"

"Fine."

"Good." Gregor said, "I will not gift my future wife with a weak animal.

Megena looked to Gregor wearing her most perfect of smiles, "Truly? I am to have my hound?"

"You'll need something to protect you while I'm gone."

"Thank you, Ser." Megena said, her smile still wide and beautiful.

"You deserve it, girl." Gregor said, with a smile fo his own.

Sandor was shocked and nearly sickened by what he saw. Never had he seen Gregor dote on anyone or anything, unless it be his sword. If he had not known Gregor for all of his life, he would think him to be falling in love with the girl, and trying to win her heart._ 'The hells he will.'_

Gregor took the tiny hand of the woman sitting beside him, "I've decided that you're marrying me, girl." he announced.

Upon hearing Gregor's proclamation Sandor stood, and nearly ran from the room. Megena's eyes followed Sandor as he left the room in a rush "You honor me, Ser." Megena said.

A few silent moments passed, before Rael entered the room. "Ah, you." Gregor said in greeting. "As you can see my future wife is doing well."

Rael smiled at the lady, "I am glad. How do you feel, pretty lady?" he asked.

Gregor glared over at the maester. "I am well, thank you. I...thank you for waking me."

Rael helped himself to a glass fo wine, "You are most welcome."

* * *

Duilya stood holding the reins of Sandor's horse, looking up to the angry, trembling man. "Don't leave, little pup." she pleaded, placing her wrinkled hand on his.

"I won't stay here and watch her wed that bastard."

"She does not care for him, you know that, don't you?"

"Not anymore." he said.

"Please stay, she needs you." Duilya said, releasing his hand.

"I'll come back. I need time alone in the Wood is all." Sandor said. He then galloped off into the field, and towards the Wood wishing that he had the strength to never return to Clegane Keep.

* * *

Megena stood at the door, watching as Gregor spoke a now departing Rael. "He's coming back." Gregor said, as he walked back into the house.

"Oh? Why?" Megena asked, following him.

Gregor sat by the fire in the dining room and removed his boots, "Got him for you. Just for when you decide to try and take your own life again."

Megena sat on the floor beside him, "I won't."

Gregor laughed, "Yes you will. I can see it in those pretty blue eyes of yours."

"I am scared, Ser. I fear that I shall make a poor wife."

Gregor bent so that he could see her face better, "You should be scared, for I have been a poor husband."

Megena's lower lip began to quiver as she tried her best to hold back her tears. She bowed her head, "Please, don't kill me Ser."

"I won't. Go and do some sewing."

"I have none to do." Megena said, as her blue eyes met his black. "Shall I go?"

"I don't care." he said.

"Would you like some wine?" she asked, placing her small hand on his knee.

At her touch, this innocent gesture, Gregor found himself wishing to take her on the dining room table. He moved his knee out from under her hand and grunted, "Ale."

Megena walked to the larder and fetched Gregor's ale. As she offered him the wooden mug, she said, "I am going to my bed."

Gregor sat his untouched ale ont he table, "As am I."

"Shall I join you?" Megena asked.

"You should not." he said, as another image of Megena writhing beneath him flashed through his mind.

"Very well." Megena said, as she left the dining hall to go to his bedchamber.

* * *

Gregor sat in his chair by the fire in his bedchamber, staring into the flames. _'Curse her. Curse her for being so fucking perfect.' _he thought as he drained his second bottle of wine. He took his dagger in hand, intent on destroying her beauty and walked towards her door. There his knife fell as he pressed his ear against the door, and heard her humming to herself.

"You mya come in, Ser." Megena quietly called out from her bath.

Gregor stepped into the room, with his eyes narrowed at the woman. "You don't give me permission in my house, girl."

Megena hung her head, "I am sorry, Ser."

Gregor sighed loudly and leaned against the wall, "Continue your bath."

"I am done, Ser." she said, leaning over the edge of the wooden tub and taking a piece of dry linen in her hand. "You mean to watch me, do you not?"

Gregor had not thought of such a thing, but he knew that he would deny himself the pleasure of seeing her bare form once again. As Megena rose painfully slow from the water, Gregor found himself suddenly grateful for the wall. Had it not ben there, he would be on the floor, such was his desire for Megena. As he watched the water drop slowly down her bare body he thought her to be nothing more than a dream.

Megena wrapped herself tightly in the piece of linen, and stepped from the tub. Feeling his eyes on her, she could not help but feel the smallest bit of excitement. As she sat on her bed, her eyes met his, and as he walked towards her she tough that he was surely going to take her this day. Trying her best to stifle her fear, she looked to Gregor and said, "Ser."

"Wife."

As he continued to walk slowly towards her she said, "You mean to claim your betrothal rights, do you not?"

He shook his head, "No. I just...want to look, touch. I won't do anything unless you ask me." he said.

Megena closed her eyes as she felt his large hand take hold of the linen, and removed it from her damp body. As he knelt before her, he could sense her fear. "Relax girl. I'll stop if you ask it." His eyes roamed her body, and rested on her tiny legs. He took a foot in his hand and placed his bearded face on her knee. 'What in the seven hells am I doing?' he asked himself as he pressed his lips to her knee.

"Oh." Megena sighed, as his lips began to trail from her knee to her thigh. The feel of his mouth upon her brought her unimaginable pleasure. A pleasure that she knew to be a betrayal to Sandor's love. But all thoughts of the one she loved left her as Gregor's lips traveled further up her leg. Megena trembled slightly, and her hand reached out and clutched his shoulder. "Gods."

"Girl." he whispered. "Open your legs."

Megena did as she was told and she eased her legs open. His eyes now level with her sex, he gripped her hips as gently as his lust would allow, and pulled her closer to him. Megena clutched the sheet beneath her and cried out as his mouth first met her center. Over and over she cried out his name as he continued to pleasure her by mouth and finger. Gregor pulled away from her and looked to her red, sweating, lust-filled face and smiled. He left her weak and trembling, without saying a word of farewell to her. As he pleasured himself that night, it was her name that he called and with his mouth still filled with her taste he found himself thinking:_ 'I have to marry her. Gods help me, I have to marry her.'_

* * *

A/N:

Well, there's that! I know, I know. Megena is a bit of a hussy. But, can you truly blame her? Do you think that she has any feelings at all for Gregor, or is she simply playing a part, so that she may live? And, what do you think Gregor's true feelings are? Also, as a bit of a odd plea...I need help finding a better-suited cover photo for this piece. I fyou have any suggestions, please, send me a message. As always, thanks for reading! -M


	15. Chapter 15

Megena spent the rest of the day and night in her chambers, ashamed and horrified at what had happened. What she had allowed to happen. As Megena grew hungry, she walked down the stairs hoping that Gregor would not be at the table. He greeted her, "Hello, girl." Megena sat in her seat, as far from him as she could manage. "Hello Ser." he said, as her face began to slowly turn crimson. Duilya set a bowl of her favorite fresh berries in front of her, "Thank you, Duilya."

"Eat quickly, girl. I'm taking you to the Wood today."

"Yes, Ser." Megena said, as she placed a berry in her mouth.

"Can't bear to look at me, can you?" Gregor laughed. "There's no shame in what happened between us last night, girl."

"Yes, Ser."

Gregor slammed his hand down on the table, "For fucks sake, girl! You know my name, use it!" Megena nodded, "Girl, look at me."

Megena raised hr head, and looked at his face.

"Did you not enjoy it?" he asked.

Megena's face reddened, "I did. Very much, Ser."

Gregor's pride grew, "Good. I'll have to remember that, then."

"If you wish, Ser." Megena said, as her mind began to torment her with the events of the previous night. "it is your right."

"You sure about walking to the Wood today, girl?" he asked, watching her as she ate.

"Yes Ser. I would like to see what you have to show me."

"Already told you what it is. Place I go to when my head pains me. There's a pool there that is always warm. You may like it." he said, "Duilya, take the girl and fix us a basket of food."

Duilya smiled at her former charge, "Shall you be staying out long?" she asked.

"No, hope to be back before sun down. Have Sandor see to the household business today." Gregor said, "Where is he?"

Duilya looked to Megena, "He has gone out for a long ride. He has not been feeling well."

"I should send him off to the Lions. He cannot stay here forever." Gregor said, watching Megena walk from her chair to the larder. "Go and help her."

* * *

Duilya entered the larder to see Megena wiping her tears off on the sleeve of her blue gown. "What is it, pretty one?"

"How could he leave?" Megena asked.

"He was most unhappy. He knew that it would not be safe for him to stay here last night after Gregor announced your betrothal. He'll be back today, love." she said, wrapping sweetbread in a grey piece of cloth. Megena then looked up at Duilya and saw in her eyes disappointment and worry.

"What is it, Duilya?" she asked.

"You and the Master. How could you let him...when you and Sandor..."

"He is to be my husband. If I denied him, I would die."

Duilya sighed, "You hardly disguised your pleasure, dear."

"He had every right to take me as he did, woman. I shall not deny that I did not enjoy his attentions for the sake of your or Sandor's feelings. Good day." Megena cooly said, as she took the basket in hand.

* * *

Gregor greeted Megena with a smile, and his arm. "You ready to go, girl?" he asked as she took his offered arm.

Megena smiled up at him, "I am."

"Don't do that."

Puzzled Megena asked, "Do what, Ser?"

"Look at me like you give a shit." he said, opening the door.

"Of course I care, Ser. You are to be my husband." she said, following him as she tried to balance the basket on her hip.

"You need me to carry that?" he asked, gesturing to the basket.

"No, Ser. Is our journey along one?" Megena asked.

"No. Half hour." he replied. "For fucks sake, give it to me." He took the basket from a smiling Megena. "Stop smiling, woman."

"I cannot help it. I am excited to visit the warm pool with you."

Gregor snorted softly, "Sure."

The pair continued on their journey stuck in an awkward silence. Gregor's eyes rarely left Megena, and as she continued to smile up at him, he could no longer deny that he had begun to grow fond of her. Even as he looked ahead on his path, her pretty face crept into his mind. "Not much further. See the trees there?" he asked. "Pool is right around there. Follow the path, girl."

As the pool came into view Megena let out an excited, "Oh!" Gregor smiled at her as she exclaimed, "there's steam!"  
He set the basket near the pool, still pleased by her excitement. "This is beautiful." Megena said, as she looked at the trees that surrounded her. They were mostly tall, and green, but one was the color of clouds, the leaves golden.

"S'nothing compared to you." he mumbled.

Megena smiled and knelt upon the Earth. She placed a nervous hand in the water, "Oh this is lovely."

"Works wonders on my ever aching body, girl." he said as he began to undress.

Megena looked up at him, full of wonderment at his enormous build. As his hand met his belt, she quickly turned her head and closed her eyes. They remained closed until she heard the sound of Gregor sinking into the steaming water. "You can open those eyes now." he said.

"Shall I leave you, Ser?" she asked turning around.

"No. Please, stay. Join me if you want."

As Megena looked deep into his eyes she saw something that she had only seen once before. It was a sad sort of longing._ 'I am going to live.' _she thought as she pulled out the shoulder clasp that held her dress to her body. As it tumbled to the forest floor, Gregor looked to her as though he had never seen a woman bare before.

"Does my look please you, Ser?" she asked, placing a nervous foot in the pool.

"You know it does." Gregor answered, watching her as she submerged the rest of her body in the pool. "you're too far from me."

"I do not wish for you to drown me, Ser." she said, with a teasing tone to her voice.

Gregor moved so that he now floated before her. "Haven't I promised that I would not kill you? That I don't want you dead?"

"Yes." Megena said as Gregor moved closer to her, resting a hand on both of her shoulders.

"Then stop testing me." he said, bringing his face closer to hers. "Stop."

"I will, Ser."

"My name. Say it." he said, his nose now touching hers.

"Gregor." she whispered.

He then took his hands and rested them on her cheeks, "Again."

"Gregor."

Long had he thought of this moment, a kiss given, not a kiss taken by threat or force. As gently as he could, he brought his lips to hers. _'Curse her, even her mouth is perfect. Damn her to the seven hells.' _As her lips gave way to his tongue he felt desire like he had never felt before. He wanted to take her in the pool in that moment but he thought that she deserved better. _'A soft bed, candlelight, and flowers. That is what she deserves.' _he thought._ 'Gods, she has ruined me.' _  
As he pulled away from her, breathless and aroused he said, "I fucking hate you, you witch." He quickly got out of the pool, and began to dress himself.

"I do not understand...I thought."

"I should be fucking you bloody now, girl. That is what men like me do!" he shouted, pulling up his breeches.

Megena also rose from the pool and stood beside him, "Please, don't go."

"You don't understand. I should want to kill you. I want to be able to kill you. I should kill you for what you have done!"

"What have I done, Gregor!?" she asked.

"I rape and murder women with the blood of their children still wet on my hands. I do not love them!" he shouted, as he began to walk with great haste back to his Keep.

* * *

  
A/N:

A short, but important chapter. How much danger do you think Megena is in now? None, some, or a ton? What do you think Sandor is up to? As always, thanks for reading! -M  
PS, Still looking for a better cover picture. Find one, send me a message!


	16. Chapter 16

Megena stood shocked into silence as she watched Gregor walk in a rush back towards his Keep. Megena dressed herself and walked from the wood barefoot and damp. She kept to the path before her, hoping that she would be able to find her way easily to her home. Also wandering the Wood was Sandor. He smiled to himself as he caught sight of her golden hair and lavender gown through the trees. He stalked her silently for a few steps, and placed himself behind her. "And what are you doing out here?" he asked.

Megena jumped, "You ser, are...that was rude. Gregor brought me into the Wood. I must have upset him, for he has left me."

"Ah, and you live. Not many who venture into the Wood with him lives, girl." Sandor said as they resumed their journey home.

"And what of you? You left."

Sandor nodded, "Didn't think you'd notice. " he said as Megena leaned into his arm and took his hand.

"Of course I did." Megena said. "I do not like it when you are far from me."

"Sorry, then." he grunted.

"I am not angry ser, I was simply frightened for a time." she said as they continued to walk.

"Did Gregor do you any harm?"

Megena shook her head, "No. He treats with with kindness, truly."

Sandor laughed quietly thinking, _'Girl,do not let him fool you, he means to take your life.' _"Good."

Megena smiled and released Sandor's hand. "Shall you come to me tonight?" she asked as they neared the Keep.

Sandor shrugged, "I don't know if I am in the mood to be used tonight, girl." he said, "and Gregor is here. No doubt he will want you in his room this night."

"He shall not. Likely he has already begun to drink. He shall not bother me this evening. Please, ser. Join me tonight."

"Go and tend to your husband." he frowned.

"You are a very changeable man. I do not wish to beg."

Sandor laughed quietly, "I'd like to see that."

"I won't do it." Megena said, staring up at him with defiant, blue eyes.

Sandor took her hand and kissed it lightly, "Aye, I know. I'll come to you tonight." he said, "damn Gregor."

"I know. I wish that I could be nothing more than a simple farmer with three curly haired children and a loving husband. But, we do not get what we want, do we?" she said. "but I shall accept this fate."

Sandor then took hold of Megena and drew her into a corner, "I wish I could give you that. Hells, I would get you the crown if you wanted it."

"Lean down, Sandor." she said. They then shared in a kiss, one that was brief before they entered the house.

* * *

Later that night, Sandor carefully rolled from Megena's bare form. Breathless from his exertion he said, "I'm asking him, Megena."

Megena turned on her side so that she faced him, "Asking him what?"

"To let you go. I have to marry you girl. You likely have my bastard pup in you now, anyhow." he said, as he took Megena into his arms.

"No. You cannot. If he knows of our love, both of our lives would be forfeit." she said, placing her hand on his horribly scarred cheek. "I do not wish to die, my love."

"I will not let you die, girl." he vowed, "but I cannot stay here and watch you be abused by Gregor."

Megena raised her head and kissed his cheek, "He has yet to do me any real harm."

"I'll make sure that he never does."

* * *

Duilya sat as still as stone in the dining chamber fo her tiny cottage, her head resting in her wrinkled and spotted hands. Night had come and gone, and with it the life of her husband. Fifty years she spent at his side, giving him eight healthy children, and sharing in the joy of their ten grandchildren. All of her family was now spread across the Seven Kingdoms, and was to face this loss alone. As she stood and placed her lips on the cool brow of her beloved she knew that now she must tell those in Clegane Keep of his death. "I'll be back my love." she promised. Using the servants entrance she entered the larder, and then the dining chamber.

"Duilya! It is wonderful to see you this day." Megena said as she was ladling porridge into bowls for the Clegane men. As she set the ladle down, she saw the swollen eyes of her friend. "Duilya...what has happened?" she asked.

"It is...he...my husband. He passed in the night."

Megena rushed to the side of Duilya and took her carefully into her arms. "I am so sorry, Duilya. He was a very kind man." Megena said. Duilya placed her head on Megena's shoulder and wept quietly.

"Fifty years, and now he is gone. What am I going to do?" Duilya cried.

Megena patted her back gently, "It's going to be alright. I'll take care fo you. Ser, may I tend to her in her home?"  
Both Gregor and Sandor nodded. "Thank you." Megena said, as she led Duilya into the larder. "Can you show me the way?"

Duilya clutched the sleeve of Megena's gown and led her out of the larder, towards her tiny home.

* * *

As he heard the larder door shut, Sandor looked to Gregor and said, "Brother."

Gregor took a large gulp of water, "What?"

"The girl. What are you planning, truly?" Sandor asked.

Gregor glared at his brother and set his mug down. "What do you mean?"

"I know that you do not care about her, and that you likely have fooled her, but not me. I know you too well, brother."

"Do not test me, boy." Gregor growled.

"Let me have the girl. I'll wed her, and honor the contract between you and her father. Find a woman able to bear the burden of having you for a husband."

Gregor studied the stoney face of his brother, "You like her, don't you?"

Sandor shrugged his shoulders, "Not really." he lied, "she's just too fragile. I can care for her. Do not burden yourself with such a weak wife."

Gregor laughed. It was a deep, loud, mocking sound that echoed throughout the halls. "You know nothing, pup. I do care for her. I plan to wed, bed, and breed her."

"I only ask that you consider her well-being Ser."

* * *

As Duilya finally drifted off to sleep, Megena stood and observed death, resting on the table before her. It made her think on her own death, a thing that she knew that if she acted carefully could prevent. She took her tiny hand and placed it on the brow of the dead man, "Be at peace." she whispered as she drew a pale sheet over his body. Megena returned to the dining room, and there saw Sandor sitting at the dining table. He smiled kindly at her as she walked past him, towards a sleeping Gregor. "Ser." she said.  
Sandor watched Megena in muted horror as she continued to try to wake him. "Ser, please wake." she said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

One of Gregor's yes opened, "Girl."

"Ser, we must prepare something for Duilya. Her husband cannot linger on her table." Megena said.

"Do you know what her wishes are?" Sandor asked.

"Yes. She wishes to have him burned on a pyre." Megena answered.

Gregor took her tiny hand, "I'll see it done, girl."

Megena smiled, "Thank you."

"Brother, take some of our stablelads and see to it that the pyre is built." he said, turning to Megena. "Does she want a holy man?"

"No. She wants to be by herself for this." Megena said.

"I think it is time for Duilya to let go of some fo her duties. The responsiblity of running the household is yours now, Megena." Gregor said.

Megena bowed her head, "I shall do my best, Ser."

"You'll do fine, my girl." Gregor praised.

Megena sighed quietly, "I do hope that she is well enough to aid me in the planning of our wedding."

Gregor looked up to her, and for a moment he fooled himself into thinking that she was excited to become his wife. "Speaking fo the wedding, my men will be joining us."

Megena's eyes widened, "How many?"

"Ten, and one lion." Gregor said, taking his mug in hand.

"Best not hope it's that blonde shit, Jaime. The girl will make eyes at him, no doubt." Sandor said, rising from his seat. "I'll be out getting the wood for the pyre."

Gregor waved his brother off and returned his attention to Megena, "Sorry about yesterday, girl. I am not used to caring for anyone."

Megena placed her hand on his bearded cheek, "If you can learn to care for me, I can learn to care for you." she said, "now, the wedding. What color shall I wear?"

"Blue."

"And dancing. Shall we?"

Gregor's brow furrowed, "Don't know how. I'm too large and awkward."

Megena sat on the floor by his legs and smiled up at him, "I shall teach you. I do love dancing."

Gregor smiled quickly at her, if it meant being close to her physically, he would agree to anything. "Fine."

"Thank you, Ser."

"S'nothing. It will have to wait until I have returned." he said.

Megena got on her knees and looked up to his face, "You are leaving?"

"I am. To your former home. I wish to view the land."

Megena's cheeks reddened, "It's not much Ser. Just a humble farm and a cottage."

"I know what it is girl, I've been there." he said, "you can some with me."

Megena shook her head, "No. I shall stay here and begin work on my gown."

"Fine."

"When shall you return?" she asked as she rose to her feet.

"Two days at the least. I have other business that I must see to."

Megena did her best to frown, though inside she was singing. Two whole days alone. "Oh."

"I don't have to go." he said, as he stood.

"No. You should go. I do not want to keep you from your business." Megena said.

Gregor then walked towards Megena, and lifted her off the ground, locked tightly in his embrace. As he kissed the top of her head he said, "Please, don't so anything foolish while I am gone. I do not want to come back to a corpse."

"You have my word." Megena said as she was set gently down on her feet.

"Well. I'll be going." Gregor said taking his yellow cloak in hand, and exiting the room.

* * *

"Two days, Sandor. He'll be gone for two days!" Megena said as she wrapped her arms around his middle.

Sandor smiled, "Good."

"It is." she sighed, "I am in need of a rest from the charade." Megena said as she followed Sandor up the stairs and towards his bedchamber.

"I'm sick of it too, girl." he said, opening the girl. "It's damn sickening to see. But I will say this, he does seem to truly have a care for you."

Megena sighed loudly and rolled her eyes, "I do not wish to speak of Gregor, Sandor. Please, remove your clothing."

* * *

Gregor hovered over the trembling man, and slammed his hand on the small wooden table. "I do not care what it costs man, see it done!" he shouted as he placed a sack of gold in his hand.

"This is no small job, Ser. It will take a lot fo work to repair this house. Are you sure?" the builder asked.

Gregor nodded, "Very sure. Remember, the barn I want built is to have six stalls for horses." he said, "Now, are you going to see it done?"

The man swallowed nervously, "Yes Ser Mountain, Ser."

Gregor nodded at the man, and taking a brown bag filled with Megena's remaining possessions exited the tiny farmhouse. He mounted his horse, and began to ride towards the nearest town, his mind focused on finding a ring suitable for his bride.

* * *

A/N:

Alright, alright Alrrrrrriiiii-iiight. So, do we have and Team Gregor members? Which pairing do you prefer? Who would you choose? Why do you think Gregor is going through the expense and trouble of rebuilding the house? As always, Thanks for reading! -M  
PS, Still looking for a better cover photo...and go and read all of _**Stardust63's **_amazing GoT work. You won't be sorry!


	17. Chapter 17

Two days passed quickly for those remaining inside of Clegane Keep. Megena would only leave her bed, and the side of Sandor to tend to Duilya, after the cremation of her husband.

"I can wash my back, woman." Sandor said as he lightly pushed Megena from the side of the tub.

"I have never once doubted your ability to bathe yourself, ser. I simply enjoy the feel of your back beneath my hands."

Sandor chuckled, "Aye, your nails do."

Megena frowned as she began to brush her hair, "I never meant to cause you pain." she said.

"I liked it, girl." he said, as he made to rise from the tub. "Linen."

Megena gave Sandor a large pice of dry linen and watched as he dried himself and dressed. "He'll be back today." Sandor said.

Megena rose from her seat and walked towards him. Placing her arms around his middle she said, "I know. But the two days we have shared, they were good, were they not. "

Sandor leaned down and kissed her lightly, "Great days."

* * *

Gregor returned home to a smiling Megena, and a somber brother. He dismounted his horse quickly, and as the new groom took the reins Gregor walked towards his future bride. "Leave us, dog." he said, to his brother. Sandor made a face full of disgust and hatred, and walked back into the tower house. "I brought some things from your house for you. Some old dresses and a doll. It was all I could find."

"Thank you." Megena whispered, "did your business go well?"

Gregor nodded as he began to fumble in his pocket, the ring he had purchased for Megena. "Went fine. Things here...Duilya, how did that all..."

"It went well. She is a strong woman." Megena said.

Gregor nodded as he placed a guiding hand on her lower back, "She cares for you, you know."

Megena bent forward to take her bag in hand, "I care for her as I would my mother." she said, "I shall go and place these things in my bedchamber. Thank you."

Gregor reached for the bag, "I'll take it." Megena allowed him to take the bag, and followed him into the house. As they walked up the stairs together, Gregor took from his pocket the ring, and placed it carefully into the bag of Megena's dresses and doll.

Megena entered her room, and quickly sat on her bed cross-legged, "I would like to see what you found, Ser." she said.

Gregor set the bag beside her and stood, watching as she took in her hand a small white dress. "You may join me in this bed, if you wish. You should not be standing, Ser. Oh! his was mine when I was a babe!" she said, holding up the tiny garment for him to see.

Gregor nodded, "Maybe our children can wear it one day." he said as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Megena smiled sweetly at him as she pulled from her bag, dress after dress, "I'd like that." She then took from her bag a small doll, dressed in a pink gown. As she held it to her chest, she looked to Gregor and said, "Her name is Caela. I used to pretend that she was a Princess, in search of her Knight. A strong, fierce warrior. One that could protect her, someone like you."

"Don't say shit like that, girl." he said. "anything else in that bag?"

"More dresses that I have long outgrown. The material may still be useful." she said. She then felt her way down the bag, and came upon the feel of cool metal on her skin. "Ah, what can this be?" she asked as she took it in her hand.  
In her hand rested a small ring, made of gold, on its center rested two leaves, and a gem carved into the shape of a rose. "I have no memory of this." Megena was hardly a fool, she knew that the ring had indeed come from Gregor.

Gregor watched Megena study the ring, and as his curiosity became too great to bear he asked, "Do you like it? I've never purchased anything for a woman before."

"I have never held anything so fine." she said, as tears began to form in her eyes. She then felt the hand of Gregor take from her hand the ring.

"It is yours, Megena." he said. Gregor with the ring in hand, took her hand in his and placed it on her tiny finger.

Megena smiled at him, "A symbol of our coming bond."

Gregor sighed, and looked to the smiling beauty before him. He wanted to reach out and place his fingers in her hair, kiss her, whispers words of affection in her ear. Knowing that she felt nothing of the same depth as he, he stayed still, and continued to stare at her smiling face. As he turned his face from her, he felt her tiny cold hand on his bearded cheek, he looked to her and soon felt her soft lips on his.

"Thank you." she said.

Gregor quickly backed away from her, frightened by her sudden display of affection for him. "That's no way to thank someone girl. You're no whore."

Megena sighed heavily and began to pile her old dresses in a neat pile. "I wish to rest." she said, placing the dresses on the floor.

"Angry, are you?" he asked, watching her as she worked herself beneath her blankets.

"A little, yes. I would never use myself to pay for a trinket. I kissed you because I wanted to."

Gregor laughed loudly, "A pretty lie, from a pretty girl." he said.

Megena rolled her eyes as she turned on her side, "Wasn't a lie." she mumbled against her pillow. Her anger soon left her, as she felt and heard the opposite side of her bed sink from the weight of Gregor beside her.

As he took her in his arms as gently as he could he said, "I meant it too. That day at the pond."

Megena smiled as she closed her eyes. For now she knew that indeed she had won. She would live and tell her children the tale of how when she was young that she had moved a Mountain.

* * *

A/N:

I know, a short chapter. But...the next one will be a big one. BIG. Arrival of some of Gregor's men (for those who have read the books, you know that they are not the nicest lot...), a Lion, and a Wedding! And a death or two. Maybe three. Possibly four. As always, thanks for reading! -M


	18. Chapter 18

Gregor woke up surprised to find the tiny body of Megena curled up peacefully beside him. He smiled down at the strange, beautiful creature beside him and placed his fingers in her golden hair. _'So soft.' _he thought, as he continued to watch her as she slept. As his eyes drifted to her scarred back, one large blue eye opened.

"Good evening, Ser." she said with a smile, and a yawn.

Gregor grunted, "You sleep too much."

Megena laughed softly as she rested her head on his broad, hairy chest. "I'm sorry, Ser. I was quite comfortable."

As he looked into her blue eyes, he softened once more. "It's fine." he said. "you, the dog, and myself need to start preparing for the arrival of my men and the lion."

"And our wedding." Megena said, with excitement.

"Aye, that. Meant to ask you, is religion anything to you?" he asked.

Megena shook her head. "No." she said, "Not at all."

Gregor sighed in relief, "Good. We shall stand outside beneath the large tree and say our words, and I'll place my cloak on your shoulders."

Megena smiled, and moved so that her lips could meet his neck. "I am excited to finally be a wife."

Gregor placed his hand on her bared back and smiled, "I will try to be a good husband to you."

* * *

The weeks that followed were spent in hurried preparation for the arrival of their guests. The tower house was cleaned and opened, as were all fo the smaller outer buildings. Gregor due to his ignorance, would allow Megena to go with his brother to the town to pick up supplied that were needed. Each time before they returned to the Keep, Sandor and Megena would make love in the woods. Megena spent her evenings in the company of Duilya and two handmaidens as they helped her craft the dress that she would wear when she wed the mountainous knight.

Three days before they were due to be wed, Gregor was suddenly struck down with great pain. As he went to his knees before the fireplace, Megena called out, "Sandor!" and rushed to the side of Gregor. "What is it, Gregor?"

"My head." he moaned.

"Sandor, help him up, please! We must get him to his bed!"

Sandor laughed and watched with glee as his brother writhed in pain before him. "No."

Megena looked to Sandor with large tear-filled eyes, "Please!"

Sandor cursed loudly, and helped bring Gregor to his feet. On his shoulders, he bore Gregor's great weight, and half carried him up the stairs to his bedchamber.

"Set him on the bed, gently." Megena said, quietly as she closed the all the curtains.

Sandor nodded, and eased his large brother on the bed. "Anything else you need?" he asked, watching Megena sit in a chair that rested by the side of the bed.

"No, I will be fine. I can care for him."

Sandor nodded once, and quietly left the room, praying that tonight Gregor would meet his death.

Gregor's wide, pain-filled eyes stared up at Megena. He was pleading for comfort, and aid as his hand reached out and took her arm. "Kill me, please." he pleaded, as another wave of pain surged through his head.

Megena placed her tiny, cool hand on his forehead, "No my dear, I shall not kill you." she cooed as she began to stroke his head.

"Megena." he whispered. As his pain became too gret for even the Mountain to bear, he felt himself drift into unconsciousness. Megena freed herself from his hand and rose to brew some mint tea, and fetch a cool cloth. As she returned with the cool cloth, Gregor began to wake. "Come back, please. Don't leave me like this." he cried, as tears of pain began to roll down his bearded face.

Megena smiled kindly at the pained man, and placed the cool rag on his forehead. "Yes, I am here, Gregor."

"Please, why will you not kill me?" he asked.

Megena shrugged her shoulders, "Perhaps I have a fondness for you Ser." she said, kissing his cheek.

"I should...I shuold let you go. I do not want you to die because of me." he said, as his pain began to dull.

Megena got into the bed beside Gregor, and placed his head on her lap. As his brow furrowed in pain, Megena began to stroke his hair and sing:  
_  
'__Down where the river bends, that's where you're waiting_  
_You are the reason I'm making these tracks in the snow_  
_There's a box in my hands as I go_  
_Wrapped up in scarlet and gold_  
_For you. _

_Down where the river bends, nobodies waiting_  
_But there's still a reason for making these tracks in the snow_  
_Down at the end of the road_  
_I'll clear a place in the snow_  
_Leave this box wrapped in scarlet and gold_  
_For you.'_

"What was that?" Gregor asked, as Megena finished her song and went to fetch his tea.

"My mother sang it to me, when I was feeling sad or ill." she said, handing him a small cup of tea.

"Why the talk of snow?" he asked, sipping at his tea.

"That my good Ser, is a secret." she said, smiling as she ran her ice cold finger along the rim of her cup.

* * *

The night before the wedding, the party of Gregor's men arrived. Megena was the first to hear the thundering hooves on the dirt.

"Gregor...they are here." she said, as she quickly finished the brushing of her hair.

"I'll go and greet them girl, it'd be best if you stayed behind until dinner. They're not as kind as I am, especially to women." he said, placing his yellow and black cloak over his shoulders. "Go to Duilya."

Together, Gregor and Megena walked down the stairs. As he reached the door, he turned to her, and hugged her as gently as he could. "I'll kill any bastard out there who even thinks of touching you."

Megena smiled, and went towards the larder, knowing that Duilya would be inside taking a careful inventory of their food supply. "Duilya, they have arrived." she said.

"I heard them. Where is Sandor?" she asked, sitting on a small stool.

"Hiding in the kennels, of course." Megena said, fondly.

"Will he attend the wedding?" Duilya asked.

"He has agreed to escort me to Gregor, yes." Megena answered.

"Poor boy." Duilya said, "well, come on now, I need a hand with dinner."

Megena laughed loudly, and got to work cutting bread for the large table.

* * *

"Didn't expect you." Gregor said, to the grinning blonde haired knight.

As the knight dismounted from his horse, his long red cloak fanned out behind him, catching the eye of every serving girl and handmaid, waiting to escort the party to their chambers. "Are you not pleased to see me, Ser Gregor?" he laughed.

Gregor snorted, "You're alright, for a pretty lad."

The golden knight laughed again, and followed Gregor into the Keep. "Now, where is this soon to be bride of yours? I must see if she is worthy of you."

Gregor's eyes narrowed at the young lion, as she turned to go and find Megena. He found her sitting happily at the table, talking with Duilya about the coming dinner. "Girl, come here." he said.

Megena rose, and was at his side in an instant. "Yes, Ser?" she asked.

"Come with me, and meet the Lion." he said.

Megena smiled at him, as she brushed flour from her gown. "Very well."

Jaime Lannister stood tall and handsome before Megena, staring down at her pretty face. "So, you are she?" he asked.

Megena turned crimson as she took in the might of his beautiful face, "Yes, Ser."

He took her hand in his and kissed it, "What a pretty thing you are. Treat her well, Gregor or I shall have to best you at the joust once more."

Gregor growled quietly, and narrowed his eyes. "You have only beat me once. I was not well that day."

"That may be so," the knight said, "but still I took the victory and the gold."

Megena placed her small hand over her mouth, to stifle her laugh. before turning towards the stairs, Jaime looked to her and winked.

"He seems like a very kind man." she said, watching him as he ascended the stairs.

"Quit your staring, girl!" Gregor shouted, noting the way she stared after the handsome knight.

"I meant nothing by it, Ser. Come and see the dining hall." she said, taking his arm and leading him into the decorated room. "it took some doing by myself and Duilya to make this wood shine once again."

"Looks good, girl." he praised.

Megena then led him to a large, cleared space on the floor. "Do you remember what you promised me?" she asked.

"No." Gregor said.

Megena took his hands and placed them on her waist, "You promised that you would allow me to teach you some dances." she laughed.

Gregor cursed, as she took his hand in hers and twirled beneath his arm. "I am starting to regret you not killing me, girl."

"Don't make me regret it either, Ser." she laughed, "now, watch my feet."

* * *

A/N:

I know, I know. I promised you a wedding this chapter. But, if I had included it here, this one would have been a monster. And, I want to work on it a bit more. Do you think that there will be trouble from any of Gregor's men? What of the Lion? How will he behave while he is at the Keep? And as for the wedding, do you think anyone will cause any trouble? Also, I do not know if anyone has noticed, but Megena is always cold to the touch...does anyone have any theories? Let me know! As always, thanks for reading! -M PS, the song Megena sings is a bit from a song by The Civil Wars called 'Tracks in the Snow.'


	19. Chapter 19

The morning of his brother's wedding brought much wine and grief to Sandor Clegane. He hid himself away in the kennels, seeking comfort from his hounds. He sat in a pen with the newest litter, stroking the pup that was to be given to Megena. Looking into the pups' brown eyes he said, "Should I take her away, girl? We could both go with her. We'd be happy, I think."

"I would not do that if I were you." Jaime Lannister said, leaning against a wooden wall.

Sandor turned his head and glared at the golden knight, "Leave me be."

Jaime laughed, "Do not think that you are the only man who has had to watch the woman he loves marry another man."

Sandor snorted as he stood, "The only woman you love is your hair."

"Come now, Hound. You can do better than that."

Sandor took two large steps towards the lion and growled, "I am in no mood you shit."

"Fetch your sword. It has been too long since we have sparred." Jaime said, offering Sandor a place to vent his pain and anger.

Sandor nodded, and went in search of his sword.

* * *

Sitting in her bedchamber, Megena stared out the window as she brushed out her golden hair. "You shall look beautiful, dear." Duilya said.

Megena placed her brush on her lap and smiled at the old woman. "Shall I leave my hair down?"

Duilya nodded, "You should. Gregor likes it that way, I believe."

As she heard his name, Megena became filled with fear. "I am scared." she whispered. "What if I displease him?"

Duilya sat beside her and took her trembling hand in hers, "You have nothing to fear. He loves you."

Megena looked up and smiled, "I do not love him."

Duilya was shocked, she had seen the way Megena was around the large man, how she touched him, smiled up at him. "I...thought you did."

Megena shook her head and turned from Duilya's eyes, "I care for him as I would any other person. There is some good in him, and I believe that he is worth saving."

"Then you must give him your heart Megena. You must love him."

Megena's eyes then became cold as she looked to the old woman, "Never. I love Sandor."

Duilya shrugged her shoulders, "You can love more than one person at a time, Megena. I did."

* * *

Gregor threw his third cup of ale at the small groom as he shouted, "Fuck off boy! I will wear nothing, if I choose."

"But, Ser! It is your wedding!" the boy said, as his forehead began to bleed.

"If I want to marry her naked, I will."

The boy went towards a small table, "Would you like to shave, Ser?" he asked.

Gregor then stood, " Boy, I am in no mood to kill this day. Leave."

As the boy ran from the room in fear, Gregor walked towards his large mirror and looked upon his face. "Monster." he whispered. ""you deserve death. If she ahs any brains at all, she'll stick a dagger in your heart tonight." Gregor's eyes then fell on a neatly folded cloak, resting on his bed. He gathered the light yellow fabric and tucked it beneath his arm.

* * *

"Duilya, what are they doing!?" Megena shouted, as she observed Ser Jaime and Sandor at their sparring.

"Just being men." Duilya answered.

Megena frowned as she filled with worry, "He'll kill him!" she said, walking towards the battling men. "Stop it!"

As Sandor dropped his sword, Jaime laughed. "Don't worry. I wasn't going to hurt your man, little thing."

Megena placed her hands on her hips and stood before the knight, "He is not my man." she said, knocking his sword from his hand.

"Of course not! Why would a pretty thing like you lay with an ugly thing like him?" he laughed, "Of course, your husband to be isn't much to look at either."

"I would take either of them over you, you spoiled prig of a man!"

Jaime stepped closer to Megena with his brows raised, "Ah yes. Tell me, how many times has he" he gestured towards Sandor, "taken you?"

Anger filling her, Megena raised her hand ready to strike Jaime across his face. Her hand was taken by Sandor, before it fell.

"Ah, a temper. I bet she is a true hellcat in bed when she has been provoked." Jaime said, "I shall see you in a little while, little hellcat."

As Jaime rounded the corner out of sight and view Megena looked up to Sandor with a frown and said, "I hate that man."

Sandor laughed and pressed his lips quickly to hers, "Go and finish dressing. I'll be up for you in a bit."

* * *

minutes passed slowly, as Megena brushed her hair over and over. "Shall I put you in your gown, love?" Duilya asked.

Megena nodded, "Yes." she said, as she watched the old woman take from a wooden closet a dress of blue silk. She stood, her back turned to Duilya. "Do you truly think that Gregor can truly love me? He loves nothing."

"He does, Megena. I have seen the way he looks at you and have heard him speak to his men about you. The gentle way he touches you says everything to me. He loves you, truly." Duilya said, as she tied the shoulder of Megena's dress to her body. "He has asked me to give this to you."

In her hand, Duilya placed a necklace of pearl and silver. As Duilya placed it around her slender neck, Megena said. "Why did he do this? I did not think him to be sentimental."

"When he was a boy before the headaches began, he would often bring home crowns of flowers for his sister and mother."

Megena smiled, "How precious."

* * *

Gregor stood beneath the largest willow, as he anxiously awaited the arrival of his bride. No holy man stood with him, and no words of the Gods would be spoken for he and his bride. The only man standing with Gregor was Jaime.  
Megena stood, clutching the arm of Sandor. "Relax, girl." Sandor said, as they began to walk towards Gregor.

Gregor stared at Megena, mindless of the open affection he was showing before his men. She walked her way easily through the small assembled crowd, and as she came into view many fell silent. Gregor's breath caught as he took in the full beauty of her appearance. She walked towards him wearing a gown of free-flowing and thin blue silk. But what captivated him most were her eyes. They seemed to glow as she walked closer towards him. _'She must be freezing.' _he thought as she came closer to him, revealing how thin the fabric truly was.

"I bring you Megena, your bride." Sandor announced. Megena clung to his arm one last time before her hand was taken by Gregor's.

Gregor looked to his trembling bride, "You liked the necklace." he said, as his hand drifted over the pearls.

"I do. Thank you."

"Cloak your bride, Ser." Jaime said.  
Gregor took his cloak from the hands of Jaime and placed it gently around the shoulders of his bride. "Go on, speak your words." Jaime said, stepping back from the cloaked Megena and Gregor.

Gregor cleared his throat, and looked deep into the blue eyes of his bride. Taking her hands in his he said, " I never knew until you came here that my life could be without pain. When I am in your company, my mind and heart are rid of all evil. I vow that so long as we are wed, I shall keep no evil in my heart. Only you."

Megena smiled at Gregor, as she quietly said; "When first I learned that I was to wed you, I wanted to run. All fear has left now, in this very moment. I see in your eyes nothing but good, love, and devotion. I vow to you to always try to prove myself worthy of your heart. Yours is a heart worth saving." Megena and Gregor then took from their waists their favors. Megena placed the blue fabric over Gregor's wrist, Gregor placed the yellow over her wrist. Jaime then stepped forward, and bound them together. "All assembled here have been witnesses to their bond. They are wed." Jaime said, "Go on, kiss your bride."

Cheers rang out as Gregor lifted his bride in his arms and kissed her gently on the lips. "My wife. My pretty little wife." he murmured against her neck. Megena smiled as Gregor carried her cradled against his chest, into the warm house.

* * *

Sandor walked slowly, not knowing if he was going to be able to bear what was to come. "There, it's done. It wasn't all that bad, was it?" Jaime said, placing his hand on the shoulder of Sandor.

Sandor brushed the hand off of his shoulder, "I'm in no mood, boy."

Wishing to bring a smile to the face of the dour man beside him Jaime said, "I can see that you wish to slay your brother,and steal her now, is she really that good in bed that you would risk your life?"

Sandor smile, "She's learning."

"There it is. A smile. So, you took her first. Well done." Jaime said as he walked into the house, happy to be out fo the frigid outdoors.

* * *

Gregor sat at the head of the table, his new wife at his side. "Wine?" he asked.

Megena nodded, "Yes, please."

Gregor dutifully filled her glass, and watched her smile as the taste of pear washed over her tongue. "Oh, this is lovely." she said.

"Not as lovely as you, Megena Clegane." Jaime said, taking his seat beside her.

"Thank you, Ser." she said, "husband, shall we dance?"

Gregor laughed, "Not drunk enough, yet." he said as he leaned towards her and kissed her on her cheek.

Jaime leaned over to her other side and whispered, "You are lucky to have a husband that loves you. A pity that you can barely stand to be near him."

Megena glared over at the Lannister, "I do care for him."

"Ser Gregor, may I dance with your wife?" Jaime asked, smiling at the glaring bride beside him. He smiled as Gregor nodded, "Come my Lady." Jaime said, rising and offering her his hand.

"Husband, I would rather dance with you." she said.

Gregor smiled, "Go on girl. I'll watch you."

Jaime took a firm hold of her hand and led her to the empty floor. As the hired musicians began to play, Jaime took hold of her tiny waist. "Do you know the steps, my Lady?" he asked, as her cool flesh caused the hair on his hand to rise.

"I do." Megena answered.

As they twirled about the floor to the music, Jaime's hands drifted from her waist, to her hips. A wave of desire for the golden knight came over her. "Stop that." she said breathlessly with a smile, as he picked her up quickly, and set her back down on her tiny feet.

"You dance well." he teased. "I am glad to see you smile. I don't think that you will be smiling much longer."

"I do not fear my marriage bed." Megena said.

"I have heard that his way of love-making has killed more than a few women." Jaime said, pulling Megena closer to him.

"He cannot rape a willing woman."

"Willing. Ah, that shall be new for him." Jaime said, "stay loyal to him, and my house and you shall live."

Megena rolled her eyes as she pressed herself against his chest. Looking up into his green eyes she said, "I have tamed the Mountain, Ser. I am more than certain that I could tame any Lion." she brought her mouth to his ear, "No mater how long and sharp his claws may be." Megena curtsied, "Thank you for the dance." Megena walked slowly back to the table, casting a last look at Jaime.

As she sat beside her husband Jaime smiled and laughed quietly._ 'I like her. She'd do well in King's Landing.' _he thought.

As night fell, Gregor became tired and weary of merrymaking. "My wife and I grow tired, it is time for us to retire." he announced. "please stay as long as you wish, enjoy yourselves." His men all cheered, and Jaime raised his glass to the newlywed couple.

"Nervous?" Jaime asked the new wife of Gregor.

"No." she answered, the lie clear in her trembling voice.

Gregor looked to his wife and said, "I'll be a few minutes. I have some things to discuss with that missing brother of mine."

* * *

Megena nodded, and accepted his kiss. She walked from the feasting hall and up the stairs. There in the darkness lingered three of Gregor's men.

"Get her." one said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Unhand me." Megena said, as another lifted her into his arms.

As she struggled in the arms of the man, he carried her quickly down the hallway, and kicked the door of Gregor's room open. "Get that dress off." the man said, as he lit a torch.

Megena thrashed in the arms of one of her attackers, "Please, don't do this." she pleaded, as she was tossed on the large bed.  
The larger of the three men took from his belt a dagger, and began to cut the dress from her body as Megena began to cry. "Gregor will be here soon." The large man slapped her hard across the face, causing her lip to bleed and swell. "Hold her down." the man said, "she's a fighter." The two other men pinned her tiny arms down, as the larger man hovered above her and parted her legs.

"Please." she pleaded.

The man traced a finger down her cheek and whispered, "Shhhh, just getting you ready for him."

Megena able to free one of her hands, placed it over the heart of her would be rapist.

Frost suddenly covered the windows in the large room, and all but Megena soon were able to see the heat of their breath in the air. The man's eyes widened with fear as began to form within his large body, finally seizing his heart. The last thing he ever saw were hollowed snow-white, cheeks, white lips, and eyes that glowed blue.

* * *

A/N:

Well. They've wed! Did you think they would? What did you make of their "words" to one another? And...Jaime...what do you thin of his interaction with Megena? Please, let me know what you think of this one...especially the end! As always, thanks for reading! -M


	20. Chapter 20

"Witch!" the other two men cried out, backing away from Megena and the frozen corpse of their companion. They immediately sought the door, but instead were met by the fury of Gregor's blade. "Ser...we we-"

"Shut up, filth." Gregor growled, as he thrust his blade into the man's midsection. As the man fell to floor, Gregor sped to a shivering Megena. When he looked to her eyes, all he could see was malice and ice. "What did you do, girl!?"

Through chattering teeth Megena breathed, "Nothing."

Gregor moved the corpse from beside his bride, and sat beside her. As he placed a hand on her knee, a Guard came speeding into the room. "Ser?" he asked, as he observed the death in the room.

"Get a few others, and see to it that they are burned." Gregor commanded. As the Guard left the room, Gregor gathered his wife in his arms. "Gods girl, you are frozen."

Megena now in better control of herself remained silent as her large husband rubbed small soothing circles on her back. "I am fine."

Gregor laughed, "I don't know what you are girl. But you are not fine."

The pair remained silent for a few moments, and watched as men bore away the corpses of her would be attackers. "Thank you." she whispered to a man, as he left carrying the last body. As the door finally shut, putting an official end to the night Gregor began to remove his boots and shirt. Sighing, Megena laid back on the bed and fixed her eyes on the back of her husband. "I suppose you mean to take me now."

"No, girl. You've been through enough tonight."

"You mean to leave a bride untouched on the night of her wedding?" Megena asked, shock and relief filling her.

Gregor lay next to her, and placed the blankets over their bodies. "I do. I won't take you until you ask me, girl."

"Thank you. I...you saved me this night. Thank you." she said, moving her body closer to his.

Gregor smiled in the darkness, and placed a protective arm around her. "Sleep, wife." he said.

"Rest well, husband." Megena said, as she kissed his bearded cheek.

* * *

Gregor rose early the next morning, happy to catch a glimpse of Megena's bare skin in the light of the rising sun. "Pretty thing." he whispered, kissing her golden head.

"Is it morning, husband?" she yawned.

Gregor stretched, "It is. You're...still here." he said, amazed that she had survived the night. "you alright?"

Megena nodded as she swept her hair to one side. "I am." she smiled. "what shall we do this day, husband?"

"I'm taking you someplace special. It's a bit far." he said. "we'll be gone a few days. Only if you want to..."

Megena laughed, "Of course I wish to go. You have grown soft, Gregor Clegane."

Gregor's brow furrowed, "Quiet yourself. Dress and get some food in you. I want to leave right away."

Megena got out of bed slowly, allowing Gregor ample time to admire her bare form. She dressed herself in a light purple gown. "I shall see you soon." she said, as she swept out of the room.

Sandor watched as Megena ate quickly, and with little grace. "In a hurry are you?" he asked.

"Your darling brother is taking me somewhere."

Beneath the table, Sandor took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Stay alive."

Megena looked to him and smiled, "For you."

"I'll miss you, girl." he said, watching her rise from the table.

Megena bent down, and quickly kissed his scarred cheek. "And I, you my heart."

* * *

Gregor stood by the door, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his wife. As he fastened his cloak to his shoulders, she came around the corner wearing the biggest smile he had ever seen her have. "Wife. Are you ready?"

Megena nodded, and followed her husband to the stables. She walked happily towards the end of the building, and there she was shown the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. "Gregor! A little one!" she cried out, as her eyes took in the sight of a black foal. Megena reached out her hand towards his face, eager to pet the beautiful creature before her.

"I wouldn't. Little shit bites anyone that goes near him."

Megena laughed, and smiled sweetly at the foal. "You won't hurt me, will you little one?" she asked, reaching her hand out towards the long nose of the black foal.

The foal studied Megena for a few moments, and then with a snort, he nudged her hand with his nose. "That's a sweet boy." she cooed.

"I was going to have him killed. You can have him. You train him though." Gregor said.

Megena turned quickly towards her husband, and placed her arms around his middle. "Thank you. I shall love him always, husband."

Gregor took her arms from him, and gently pushed her away. "Quit touching me, girl." he said, walking towards their saddled mounts.

"Shouldn't a wife touch her husband?" Megena asked.

"Just get on your horse and follow me." Gregor commanded.

As the hour grew later, so did the soreness in the legs and back of Megena. Tired and hungry, Megena called out to her husband. "Please, can we rest? I do not think I can continue."

Gregor turned his mount and faced her. "Don't you recognize the area?" he asked.

As the young womans eyes quickly roamed about her surroundings, her once regal posture changed. Megena began to tremble. "Ser, please. I can be a good wife to you, do not leave me here. Please!" she pleaded.

Gregor laughed and dismounted his horse. "Come here, girl." he said, helping her down from her mount. "I am not leaving you anywhere."

"You're lying. You're going to leave me." she said, watching him with fearful eyes as he took hold of their horses reins.

"I said I am not leaving you, and I meant it. Lead the way." he commanded.

Megena, eager to please her husband walked silent before him for over an hour. As they reached the border fence of her former home she turned to him and said, "It's not far now."

Gregor smiled nervously, hoping that her gift would be received well. "Aye, I can see the fires burning."

Megena took the free arm of her husband, and though dread was filling her she knew that here she would find her true strength, and the key to her survival.

"I shouldn't have brought you here." Gregor stated, as he felt the entire tiny body of his wife stiffen, as tears fell from her eyes.

"It's...Gregor. You..." Megena said, as she struggled to piece together the picture before her. There before her was her home. It was different now, the roof had been repaired, and flowers planted along the path that lead to the front door. "A stable!?" she said, happiness finally filling her.

Gregor smiled as he placed his large arm around her shoulder. "That foal I gave you, he can be the first of many." he said, "go inside."

As they entered Megena sighed in wonderment. "Windows! Of glass!"

Gregor smiled once more, pleased that the first truly kind thing he had ever done was pleasing her so well. Gregor opened the door of the house for his wife, and gently pushed her inside.

Megena walked slowly, her eyes not missing any detail. The walls had been washed and new furnishings were placed throughout the house. "A larder!" she exclaimed. "this must have been costly."

Gregor shrugged ; nothing was too costly for the beautiful woman before him. "Go one down the hall. That cham-"

"That chamber is my father's. I will not go there."

"That chamber is now yours. This house, this land; it is all yours." he said, opening the bedchamber door.

Megena gasped in shock. It was the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Against the farthest wall rested a large bed carved from the finest of light wood. The bed was covered in gray and white furs, and above the bed hung a lavender canopy. Megena turned, and knelt before him. "You give me kindness that I do not deserve." she whispered.

Gregor bent down, and swept his bride into his arms, and placed her gently down on the bed. Megena then began to unlace her riding boots, and her gown. Gregor in a far corner set to removing his dirt covered clothing. As he turned back to face the bed he saw his wife laying bare before him. "Husband." she said.

Gregor said nothing, all he could do was stare at the being before him. "Wife." he said getting into the bed beside her. "I hope this place pleases you."

Megena nodded as she pressed her bare flesh against him. "It is perfect." she said, as she traced the outline of his jaw with her finger.

"Stop it." he said.

Megena frowned as she looked to her husband's black eyes, "We are not truly wed until you have bedded me, Ser." she said, placing her hand on his bare stomach. "or do I not please you?"

Gregor turned, so that his body hovered over hers. "I want you well enough, girl. More than I have ever wanted a woman."

In response Megena eased her legs open, "I am willing, husband."

Gregor's mouth came crashing down upon hers, but as soon as his lips met hers, they fled. "No. I won't. I'll kill you. Or our child will. "

As he lay back down beside her Megena turned, "I am sorry to be such a disappointment to you, Ser."

"You're not..."

"Don't, Ser." she said, drawing the blankets over her body.

Gregor growled as he got out of the bed and put his breeches on. "Fine. I'm going to town."

"As you wish. When shall you return?" she asked.

"Day or two." he said, as he placed a foot in his boot.

Megena nodded, "Very well. Enjoy your whores Ser."

As Gregor stood, he placed a hand beneath a small table, and overturned it. As he walked out of the house he cursed himself for not taking her. The more he thought of it, the more the truth seemed to weigh on him._ 'I have never taken a willing woman. I am more scared than that tiny thing?'_

* * *

Megena spent her day alone walking the land. New fencing had been installed, and many juvenile trees had been planted. Free of the stain of her father, Megena was able to revel in the beauty of this land...her land. Megena stood facing the long road. A gentle breeze began to flow, fanning out her light hair. "I miss you mother." she whispered. Megena returned to her home as the sun began to set, eager to rest in her bed. She entered the room that had been hers as a girl, happy to see that it had remained unchanged. She climbed into the small straw bed and soon felt sleep begin to take her.  
As she closed her eyes she began to wonder when her husband was going to return, and hoped that he would wake her when he arrived.

Megena rested peacefully for many hours before the sound of something falling to floor woke her. Without thought, Megena took her dagger from beneath her pillow and walked silently towards the bedchamber. She saw shadows dancing on the floor before the bedchamber door. She stared long at the light seeping through the door before she placed her tiny hand on it, and pushed it open. Her blue eyes widened with rage as she saw the betrayal before her. Atop her husband was a whore. Still unseen, her husband too blinded by lust, Megena crept silently in the bed behind the whore, still astride her husband. Megena looked to her dagger and without regard for what harm may come to her plunged the dagger into the back of the neck of the whore. Her hatred was so great, that the dagger pierced through the front of the neck of the whore, causing her husband to b sprayed with her blood.

"Seven hells!" Gregor shouted, pushing the choking whore from off his body. "Girl!"

"How dare you." Megena said quietly, her eyes darkened with rage. "Wash that filth from yourself before you come near me."

"Can't. You...you've covered the sheets with her blood." he said, unable to believe that his wife had taken the life of a whore.

"You would bed a whore, but not the woman you wed? As soon as my back is turned, you find this thing and..."

Gregor filled with his own sort of rage took hold of Megena and placed her on her back. His strong hands holding her firmly down on the bed Gregor laughed, "Aye, I took a whore."

"And what must I do to make you willing for me? Scratch at your eyes, claw at your chest?!"

"Quiet." he said, as with a forceful hand he pushed her legs apart.

Megena pushed against him, "You are covered in blood, this bed is filthy...keep away."

Eyes darkened with desire he smiled down att her, "No." he said, positioning himself at her entrance.

"Do it if you must. I would like to rest." she said, turning her face towards the dying whore.

Then, as the whore breathed her last Megena felt her husband thrust himself with little regard inside of her. Megena cried out in pain and shock as her tiny body did all it could to adjust to his large size. Gregor moved himself slowly inside of her at first, but as he caught sight of her covered in the blood of the whore, atop blood soaked sheets, he began to thrust faster and with more force. Her nails dug into him as at last, he emptied himself inside of her. Breathless he rolled off, and rested by her side.

"It would seem that your only talent is killing." she said, turning to face her husband.

"You're not bad at killing either, girl." he said, gesturing to the corpse that lay mere inches from where they lay.

Megena and Gregor lay silent next to each other, soaked in blood and sweat neither knowing what was to be done next. "That thing she was doing, you liked it, yes?" she asked, as she positioned herself atop him.

"Some." he said.

"Very well." she said, fighting her own feelings of rising shame.

"Off me girl, I can't." he said, gently pushing her face from his.

Megena sighed impatiently, as she leaned down and fetched her dagger from the neck of the whore. In an instant she had her body pressed atop his, her dagger pointing beneath his chin. "Do it." he begged. "end it now. I'm sick of the pain anyway. DO IT."

Megena laughed as she sat up, and took a gentle hold of his manhood. "I don't want to kill you." she said, placing the dagger over his heart.

Gregor's eyes widened, first with fear, then with excitement. _'Clever girl.'_ he thought. "What are you..."

Megena pressed the dagger into his flesh, "I did not give you permission to speak." she said, her blue eyes beginning to glow. "behind the doors of our bedchamber you are under my command. Do you understand, Ser?"

Gregor nodded.

"Answer me." she said, pressing the point of the dagger further into his flesh.

Gregor's arousal was instant, never had a woman behaved this way before him. "I understand."

"Now, I command you to give me a child." she said, tossing her dagger to the floor.

Gregor nodded, and soon had Megena turned over on her belly, his hands on her tiny hips.

As Gregor thrust himself inside of her, Megena smiled knowing that her victory was now complete. 'Fear. Fear shall be the key to my survival.' she thought, as she cried out in pleasure.

* * *

A/N:

Well, howdy! Glad to be back! Now this one was a bit...much, right? Well. I know. I had to. Now, do any of you have any ideas as to what or who Megena is yet? Also, what did you think of Gregor finally bedding his wife? A bit odd, yes? Let me know! As always, thanks for reading! -M


End file.
